SkittyKittyJapan
by Elise-Opotomas
Summary: A SKITTY EATS LINK. OH NO. Lemon. Dara x Link.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Story. Kk? I write this again for my girlfriend. Dara x Link. Own character again. Multiple non Zelda characters in it. W00t? Lemon parts. BTW. The title has nothing to do with the story, I just needed a title and I guess I don't really want people to read this ..;

ZELDA PEOPLE BELONG TO NINTENDO

DARA BELONGS TO GIRLFRIEND.

KK?!

**SkittykittyJapan**

The young teenage girl sighed as she headed to school. She had a huge test today and didn't have any time to study for it last night. For she was too busy working on late assignments and fell asleep while doing it. Dark circles were hanging under her eyes and her eyes were starting to doze off. And school hadn't even begun yet! The girls name was Dara Steele. She was just a fifteen year old and had already experienced things that people don't experience till they are older. Her parents were already dead and she was living on her own. She had a job that under paid her and made her work ridiculous hours. She didn't have friends anymore because she couldn't handle their demands to be able to be with her. After her parents died, she wasn't the same again. She became less and less emotional, and didn't care about really anything anymore. She just knew that she had to make a good living and "enjoy" life. But she was truly not enjoying it. Dara entered the school building. Her school wasn't very much help to her life. It required a lot of time and the people there were always being a hassle to her. She often had thoughts of dropping out. But she was too nervous to just go up to the front office and tell them that she wanted to leave. They had high expectations for her and she was one of the best students in the school. There was no way that they would just lose her like that. Dara put her street shoes up and pulled out her small, pitch black school shoes. A couple of notes fell out of her locker and it was obvious that they hand writing was a stupid boy's. She slipped on her small shoes while looking through the letters. They all said the same thing and everyday she got these kinds of letters. "Please be mine forever". Dara rolled her eyes as she read these and just pitched them in the nearest trash can. She could never tell if these guys were serious or just being complete assholes. She quietly entered her classroom, which turned out to be empty. She was a little bit surprised for the teacher never left the room. It's like she lived there or something. Dara headed to her desk and just pulled out her English book. She skimmed over the textbook words, but began to doze off at each word. English was such a boring subject, and it didn't help that she was extremely tired. Parts of speech were very uninteresting to her. And to her, they were utterly pointless. Dara laid her head on the textbook and silently went into a light sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

WOW. 2nd chapter. Ugh. I have a feeling that bad reviews will be coming in XD

Zelda people belong to Nintendo

Dara belongs to my girlfriend.

A young dirty blonde teenage boy looked up at the big, school doors. He was a new student; he had just left the orphanage. His name was Link. He was a little bit nervous for he had never been inside of a school building. The orphanage kicked him out because of his age. So he now lived on his own. He had always been alone, and he was quiet use to the feeling of being not wanted, but he always tried to push these kinds of things into the back of his mind. He wanted to have a good and happy life, and he still wanted to make some kind of friend. And the only way to accomplish this is to be outgoing and act like there isn't a care in the world. At least, this is how Link thought of it. He took a deep, long breath and headed into the school building. Many students gave him an odd look. It wasn't everyday you would see a blonde student roaming the hallways of a Japanese high school. Questions strayed across most of the students' minds as he walked down the hallways quietly. Girls were trying to think of ways to get his attention and boys were thinking of ways to start some stupid rumor. Link didn't do all that good in the orphanage, so this was a chance for him to change. He wanted to appear like a flawless person. Link found his room quickly, which was good. He knew he would be too anxious to speak to a complete stranger. Guess some things can't be changed at all. He entered the classroom to find Dara sleeping. He glanced over at her assuming that she was awake and just daydreaming. Link walked up to her and smiled down at her.

"Hi! My name is Link." He introduced. "I'm a new student here."

Dara slowly began to awaken, but she was having too much of a good sleep to bother getting up. Link looked down at the sleeping girl and a little frown appeared over his smiling face. He still had no idea that she was sleeping, and he was making assumptions that she was ignoring him.

"Oh.. Don't like me at all..?" He asked, disappointment was obvious in his voice. "That's fine. I am use to it.." He let out a long sigh. The first person he wanted to become friends with, rejected him with silence. Which is a awful way to turn down someone. "Well.. I'll be here if you ever want anything!" He managed to fake a smile.

Which didn't last long. He felt way to upset to bother keeping it. Link went to a random desk and gazed out the window. He thought that if he was being outgoing and happy, then no one would reject him. It was clear, though, that people were going to refuse to be his friend at least once. But he had high hopes that he would not be rejected the first time he talked to someone. His confidence was slowly breaking. That little thing really hurt him a lot. But he knew that he couldn't let that one person ruin his first day of school. His eyes made their way on her. She looked really cute with how she dressed. And even though she was silent (still has no idea that she is asleep) he could still get a vibe that she was not a happy person. He wanted to change that. He wanted to find out why she seemed so upset. He wanted to know her. And Link was not going to give up attempting to being her friend. There was something about her that just attracted him to her instantly. But Link had no idea what it was.


	3. Chapter 3

Zelda belongs to Nintendo.

Dara belongs to girlfriend.

The over weight teacher stomped into the classroom. She was pissed off for she hated her job with a passion. Sometimes she regretted being a teacher, but it helped pay the bills. Link looked up at the teacher and managed to fake a smile. The teacher twitched as she saw her new student was a perky one.

"Ugh… You are so fucking annoying…" The teacher complained, rolling her eyes.

Link's confidence went down even more. Dara woke up as she heard the teacher talking. Her eyes adverted up to her teacher.

"Meg-chan… You're annoying when you nag..." Dara moaned as she stretched.

Link watched Dara stretch and turned a dark crimson as he watched. He quickly looked down at his desk and tried to keep himself distracted from perverted thoughts. He was always told to not be a pervert, for people would hate him if he was. This is what he was told anyways. And since most guys his age were complete perverts, they found him weird for not being a pervert. He swallowed hard as he kept trying to push all of the wrong thoughts to the back of him mind. Obviously he was failing. Meg-chan looked at the new student as did Dara. They both were wondering why he was so red and making such a ruckus with his desk. He felt their eyes watch his every move and nervously looked up at them.

"Greeeeeat… The new student is crazy." Meg-chan rolled her eyes once again and went to writing on her board.

Dara and Link just stared at each other. Their eyes glancing over every detail on each of their bodies, Link turned even redder while Dara just gave him a look like he was a deviate or something. The silence was irritating, but neither of them wanted to speak to each other. This went on for about a few minutes, but it felt like hours. Meg-chan couldn't take it anymore. She hated silence with a passion, which is why she always spoke. It at least broke the eerie silence that drifted in the classroom. She turned around, loudly stomping her feet on the ground.

"Goddamn!" She shouted. Dara and Link both looked up at her. Link shivered as he was being yelled at, her voice was very rasp and it was just completely aggravated. While Dara was use to it by now, so she learned to just not listen. "Either talk to each other or leave the classroom. I don't like it when it's completely silent and you know it. Now, since you are new Mr. Blonde boy, I suggest meeting a new friend. And Mrs. Little smart ass, since you have no friends, why not go and try to make some."

Dara rolled her eyes at that comment and went back to her desk. Link quietly sat back down. He didn't realize that she was asleep until Meg-chan came in, so maybe he still had a chance to be her friend. But after the awkward silence, he was unsure whether or not to even speak to her. But then again, maybe she was just shy. Maybe she was a new student too..? But then how did she know the teachers name? It didn't make all that much sense to him, but he was still determined to at least become an acquaintance with her. He causally walked over to her desk and sat on the one that was to the right of her. Dara glanced up at him and gave him a strange look.

"Uhh… Yes..? Can I help you..?" She questioned.

Link swallowed hard once again and smiled nervously at her. "Um… I was just going to say hi…" He answered. "My name is Link… What is yours?"

She just eyed him oddly. She wasn't in the mood to talk to someone who would simply waste her time. "Dara." She answered.

"Cute name…" He complemented.

Dara mumbled something and just went back to looking through her English text book. He was getting the vibes that she was not interested at all, but he still wanted to try to be her friend. Though, he would have to admit, it was rather stupid of him to say something like that right when he met her. Many questions came to his head as he tried to think of something to talk about. But his lips wouldn't speak the words. He bit his bottom lip as he tried to ask a simple question. Such as "how are you?" or "do you want to hang out sometime?". It seemed easy, it sounded easy to ask something that simple. But the fear of rejection or looking like an idiot scared him. Dara was waiting for him to leave, but he didn't even move. It was pestering her that he wasn't even moving. Couldn't he get that she simply was not interested in him? She sighed and sat up.

"Sorry… I don't exactly like people breathing down my neck…" She picked up all her stuff and walked over to a desk that was more in the front.

Link felt a little bit upset. For he knew that she had just rejected him with that sentence. He went back to his desk and quietly sat back down. About twenty minutes later, students were filling classrooms up. It was getting much noisier as students entered, talking about the latest gossip or speaking of their plans for the up coming weekend. Meg-chan sighed as the noise was starting to get intolerable.

"GUNG! DARA!" Shouted some random student.

He ran up to her and hugged her from behind. It was obvious that she did not like this. Her ex friend, Perverted Link, was the one hugging her. He didn't like knowing that she never wanted to be his friend. So he just keeps on insisting that he is her friend. He had always loved Dara, and never likes to be rejected by her. Two teenage boys walked over there and tried to drag Perverted Link away from Dara. Their names were First Link and Ryoma. They were also her ex friends. And they understood what that meant, unlike Perverted Link. Ryoma and First Link kept on whispering something to him, trying to get him away from her. But this was Perverted Link, and he wasn't the kind of person to just leave. Dara tried to ignore this. This was something common and happened almost every morning. Link watched curiously as her ex friends argued with each other. He was assuming that she was friends with them, he had no idea that she was completely friendless and that she hoped to stay that way. Meg-chan turned around and looked at her students who were wondering around in the classroom. She cleared up her throat and began to yell.

"Everyone sit down!" The students instantly began to head to their desk. "Time to start your little quiz."


	4. Chapter 4

Masturbation part. FTW.

Zelda people belong to Nintendo.

Dara belongs to girlfriend

The over weight teacher handed out about three sheets of paper to each students. The students groaned as each one had received the dreaded quiz. Link looked through the quiz, hoping to of learned this stuff in the orphanage. But none of it came to his mind. He looked up at the teacher and gave her a puzzled expression. Meg-chan looked at him like he was crazy again. She really didn't like her students.

"What?" She asked harshly.

"Um… I'm a new studen--" Link began to say, but Meg-chan just interrupted it.

"So? You should know this stuff."

"But… I was never taught this." He tried to protest, but Meg-chan won't listen.

She just simply went back to handing out the quiz. He looked through the thick sheets of paper, hoping to find at least something he knew. But none of it stood out. Link sighed as he noticed that all the questions required short answers and he knew that he couldn't just make up stuff, because he didn't have any idea about parts of speech and about the book they finished reading called "To Kill a Mockingbird." He had heard of the book before, but the only think he could remember was that it was apparently a horrible book and it was not worth reading. He didn't know who Scout or Jem or Tom was. He hadn't even heard of the names. What was the book even about? Must have been about the law or something since it brought up a court case. Dara looked over in Link's direction and noticed that he was struggling with the test. And no one was sitting near him so it's not like he could just copy off of someone. She began to feel a little bad, which was a little bit new. Since she hasn't really felt sympathy for anyone in a while. She sighed to herself as she realized what she would be getting herself into. Dara quietly moved over next to Link. Some students, including Link, looked up as they heard her move to the back of the room. She silently sat down in an empty desk next to him. He looked at her with confusion and joy. Link couldn't believe that someone would actually sit next to him, especially during class. Dara gave him a small smile and motioned for him to look off of his quiz. But, Link was a little bit slow, so he didn't get what she was trying to get him to do. He looked at her addled as she motioned for him to look. She was starting to become a little bit impatient and frustrated with him. Dara leaned over to his desk and whispered in his ear,

"Look off of my quiz, don't do word for word. But just change the words around and you should be fine."

He turned a bright red as he felt some of her warm breath make its way down his neck. Again, perverted thoughts were entering his mind. He quickly tried to think of something else, like about how he should change his wording or how he would thank her later for helping him out. The thoughts only got worse as he thought about that question. Dara went back to her test; thinking and somewhat hoping that he would consider looking at her answers. She noticed that he was thinking hard about something and that bothered her a little. Was he going to copy or not? Again, she was becoming impatient and frustrated. She tapped her pencil on her desk while Link tried to get things to the back of his mind. Some students looked back at the two and giggled while they watched in enjoyment. Perverted Link, Ryoma, and First Link were all very jealous, and were tempted to tell the teacher about her moving. Dara didn't want to wait anymore, she just forced the test onto his desk and gave him a pissed off look. Link turned an even darker red as he realized that he was making her frustrated. He jolted down the answers quickly and quietly. He was afraid of getting caught cheating. His first day, and he was already giving a bad impression. Accidentally, Link skipped a few questions. His mind was way too preoccupied to even notice the questions. Finally, he had finished the quiz. He gave Dara back her quiz. She sighed as she took it and got up. He looked at her confused. Was she already going to go? Dara went up to the teacher and handed her the quiz. She was given a work sheet and motioned to go and sit back down. Dara went back to her desk and pulled out her text book. Link realized that he didn't have a text book, so how was he going to do the worksheet when he turned the quiz in? After about five minutes, Link quietly went up to the teacher's desk. He was the last one to turn in the test, so instantly the room burst with noisy students. Meg-chan grumbled to the student noise while Link jumped from fright and surprise. Meg-chan handed Link the worksheet and began to grade the quizzes that were given to her from the students. He glanced over it and nervously stated,

"Um… Mrs. Meg-chan.. I don't have a text book.."

She shot an angry look at him. Link was quickly realizing that she did not like him at all. "Look… Blonde kid…" She started harshly. "In this school, we don't take excuses. I don't care if you have a text book or not. Go ask the school for one. Not me." She took a deep breath, and then released it. "I am not your mother. You can't expect me to have any of the things you need. You get them yourself. I understand that you are from an orphanage and this is the first time you have actually been in a real school but…" She finished grading a quiz already. The student had received a D. "You should know what it is like to have to get things on your own. You know what it's like without a mother, I would think you'd be use to it by now."

Link didn't speak after that. He just went back to his desk and didn't even bother trying with the worksheet. It was true; he was use to it by now. Or at least, he should be. He came to school not only for education, but he was hoping to make some friend and to maybe find some one who would be a good parent figure. He sighed as his hopes were slowly crushing into little pieces. No wonder why everyone hated school... Dara noticed him looking a little bit lonely and walked over next to his desk.

"Why aren't you being your normal perky self?" She asked, being a little sarcastic.

He looked up at her rather surprised. She was actually talking to him? He tried to think of an answer to the question, but he wasn't so sure on how to answer that. He could never tell her that he originally came from an orphanage; she would never like him if he did. Link tried to remain cool, but obviously it wasn't working. Dara was quiet puzzled at why he always seemed to nervous when she would speak to him.

"Um… What do you mean?" He nervously questioned.

"I'd expect you to try to make some new friends… Now you are all quiet." She answered. "So what happened?"

"Nothing. Just school isn't what I thought it would be..." Link mumbled.

She took a deep breath and then sighed. "That's school for you… Have you never been to a school before?"

He turned red from embarrassment. Was it really that obvious? "That obvious?"

She smiled a little bit. "Sort of. Anyways, looks like you need help. Do you or not?"

"Um… Yeah… That'd be great." He gave her a little grin.

Dara thought it was a little bit cute when he would smile. She shook her head as she thought that. She couldn't start to think he was cute. It wouldn't be right. Dara bent down to grab her backpack. Link noticed that her panties were slightly showing, since her skirt was so short on her. Again, dirty thoughts had penetrated his mind. He turned a even darker red as he felt his cock begin to pound against his clothing. Dara finally had gotten her bag and stood up quickly. Her boobs bounced a little as she did this. Link tried to look away, but his eyes did not want to turn away from such a hot sight. So he continued to watch her as she pulled out the text book. Her breast kept on rising every time she moved. Warm blood began to drip from his nose, he noticed this and quickly covered it; hoping that she would not notice. Luckily, she didn't. He wiped it off and tried to look down. Which might not of been a good idea. He noticed that he had a erection, which caused him to turn even more red. Link tightened his thighs, but this only made it worse. Feeling instant tightness on his cock made very dirty thoughts cloud his mind. There was no way he could just push it to the back of his mind. What was he going to do now? Oh, how his body was just craving for Dara right now! Link knew that he shouldn't be thinking like this, especially since they had JUST met. But his mind refused to listen to that logic, and it didn't help that he was getting hot off of the thoughts.

Dara noticed that he was looking rather confused. She leaned towards him, her breast were in his face.

"You ok…?" She posed (ok, so I'm not sure if I used this word right.. Sorry!).

He wanted to say yes. Because really, he was just fine. But he considered it wrong that he was getting a erection from this girl who he had just met about an hour ago. What would she think if she found out about it? Oh, how wrong it would be for her to find out! The teacher shouted something, but it couldn't be heard because of the babbling students. Meg-chan sighed and walked over to the two students, Dara and Link.

"Blonde kid." She begun, her eyes stabbing right through him. "I need you to go to the office and speak with the staff." Her eyes were still stabbing right through him, and he hated this feeling. "You need to go and talk to them about you being enrolled. You aren't on my list so I have no idea what your name even if." She turned around to walk away, but then decided to add something to her sentence. "But even If I did know your name, don't expect me to ever call you by it." Meg-chan then stomped her way back to her desk.

Some near by students laughed as they heard Meg-chan speak with him. Dara just rolled her eyes.

"Ignore her Link, she is a little bit of a crazy bitch." Dara tried to "comfort" him.

Link nodded and stood up. "I guess I should get going.." And with that, he headed off to the office.

The thing that sucked about being new, was that you had no idea where things were at. Well, this seemed to be Link's little problem. He had no idea where things and places were at in this building; which was bad. He should of asked for directions. And he would of now, if there was even a trace of a single student lurking around. Which there wasn't. Link mumbled to himself as he continued to walk around. Still no luck. There weren't even any little signs that would tell you where you were at. So he had no idea which hall he was going down. He noticed a door was open. Link had always been a little bit curious, which was not always a bad or good thing. He peered into the room to find that no one was in there. Still being curious, he went inside of the room and closed the door behind him. The room was now officially pitched black. The only light was what came from the corners of the door. Link stumbled around, trying to find a light, he ended up tripping over something and landed down hard on the ground. Link groaned a little bit as he began to sit back up. Now he wasn't even sure if he was in the middle of the room or in the back of it. The roof was so crowded with a whole bunch of shit that wasn't even needed. Link sighed as he decided to just sit there for the time being, trying to enjoy the silence. But, his silence wouldn't last for long, because before he knew it, the dirty little thoughts began to make their way into his brain, destroying all peaceful thoughts into lustful ones. He drooled as the thoughts took over. His perverted side was taking over, but its not like he mind. Might as well let them stay. Better to deal with them now then to deal with them when Dara was around.

(Now we go to Link's thoughts ;3)

"God.. Dara is so fucking hot.." Drool had begun to abscond from his mouth. But Link didn't mind, actually, it made things a little bit more erotic. "Oh.. How my body is just craving for hers right now.. I want to fuck her oh so bad.." Link slowly moved his fingers down into his pants. He ran his fingers over his boxers, where he could feel his cock just beating against his boxers. Begging to be rubbed. Or to fuck someone. This someone being Dara. His body was just dying for Dara's touch. Link would rather prefer her to rub his cock or grab it instead of him, but that obviously wouldn't be happening today. He realsed the buttons from the holes that they were trapped in, and slowly, sort of teasing himself, began to pump his cock. He let out a small moan as he began to do this. "Aaah.. God.. I really wish it was her playing around with my cock… How good that would feel… Mmm.. I wonder if she would find this erotic at all.. I doubt that she really likes me.. But that's ok.. Maybe someday.." He tried to get these non-erotic thoughts out of his head. He started to rub faster, this caused his body to tremble a little at this since he was so new to all of this. "Unn.. Just picturing her looking all lustful.. Ecstasy tears forming around the corners of her eyes.. Her face being a dark but also a light red from either the room being so hot, or being embarrassed, or possibley that she is so horny. Maybe even a combination of all three.. Yeah.. Seeing her face all lecherous and then her body is spread out.. She is grabbing herself while also fingering and rubbing.. Mmm.." He became a little bit more rougher, this caused him to flinch a little. "All of that cum just pouring out of her horny pussy.. Her moaning in pleasure as she does so.. Maybe calling my name.. Then she is pressing down on her erected nipples.. Teasing herself just a little.." With his free hand, he began to rub his already erected nipple. He gasped a little as he felt this sudden pleasure. "Unn.. That's so fucking hot.. I don't know how I could possibly not be fucking her at that point… I don't know how long I could wait for it.. But when I wouldn't be able to just take it anymore, when my body was now fully demanding it, I would force her hands to be pinned up and force my cock inside of her.." With this being said, he instantly began to rub and grab himself much more violently, he moaned even louder as he did this. It felt so good.. Even if it was such a dirty thing to do… He didn't care. "AAAH! God.. How I want to just thrust my cock in and out of her pussy over and over again.. Hearing her cry out in pleasure! Moaning my name randomly or commanding me to go faster or harder.. I defiantly would if she told me to! AAH!" His rubbing was getting much worse as his grabbing got more tighter. "To actually fuck her instead of relying on my damn hands.. To feel her pussy get so much more tighter every time I fuck her.. To feel all of that cum just completely soak my cock.. Oh yeah.. That would be so fucking hot.. And it would feel so good.. I would be grabbing her while fucking, and be forcing my tongue down her throat. We would violently play around in each others mouths.. Our tongues exploring each other.. All the warm, sticky drool that would be making its way down onto her chest which would be covering my finger tips.." More drool had seeped from his mouth as he got more violent, and since it was his first time masturbating, he was closer to coming. "Oh God..! How I want this so bad.. This is so fucking wrong but it feels so good.. And picturing what could actually happen is just simply erotic!" His body began to squirm a bit as he was getting closer. "AAH! My body can't take it much anymore.. I wish I could come inside of her! Feeling more pressure and pleasure as I come, and then her coming right after me.. We both are crying out each others names and saying that we are coming.. Aah…! My body can't take this anymore! AAH! Oh God.. I'm coming!!" His fingers were soaked with cum. Link was heavily breathing as he tried to relax for a few minutes. Oh, this had felt so good.. He enjoyed this oh so much. Even if it was a naughty thing to do, he simply didn't care. When he was all relaxed, he quickly buttoned up his boxers and zipped up his pants. Link found his way to the door and opened it slightly, seeing if anyone was out. Luck was on his side, no one was around. The hallways was completely deserted. Link smiled to himself and left the room like he had found it and cluelessly tried to find his way to the office.


	5. Chapter 5

Zelda belong Nintendo.

Dara belongs to girlfriend.

THIS IS THE LAST TIME I SAY THIS. I am tired of typing it over and over again. It's obvious they aren't mine.

Link quietly entered the office room. The office women's eyes all looked up and stared at the blonde student. He tried to fake a smile, but he felt a little bit nervous. He had no reason why he was called down, and now he was thinking that he had gotten caught for what he had done in the closet. Link went up to one of the desk and an old, scrawny Asian woman examined the young student. Her hair was a fading black, and she wore make-up trying to hide the fact that she was old. But this was only on her face, she wore long sleeves and a long skirt to hide the rest of her body so that he over wrinkles are not noticeable.

"Yes…?" She asked, her eyes were a piercing dark brown.

He swallowed nervously. "Um... I was called down here…?"

She typed something into the computer, ignoring him. Link waited patiently, but he was getting a little bit pissed off. Oh, how sexual frustration can change someone's mood. He noticed a fake, peeling golden plank (I think this is the thing with a name on it). Miss Yamato (WOW. Original).

"Miss Yamato…" Link started, a hint of frustration stood out as he spoke. "I was called down here for some reason and I would like for you to explain to me why I was." He didn't understand why he was being so rude, but it helped relieved some of the stress that was bothering him on the first day. "My name is Link. And you or someone else had called me down. Now, I would appreciate if you would explain to me why I am called down here."

Miss Yamato sighed deeply and stood up; she began to walk and noticed that Link was still standing there. She lifted up her small, covered with wrinkles hand and waved him to come over. Link nodded, filling up with nervousness again. He shifted his feet over to where she was standing and they both headed towards the principals office.

Link and the old women stepped into the office, an old man sat at a wide, pitch black desk. He also looked quiet old, but he didn't try to hide his age like Miss Yamato did. His face was slightly hideous, and he was also very short. But unlike Miss Yamato, he was over weight. Link twitched at the sight of his school principal. No wonder why people hated to go down to his office… He looked up at them and gave them a piercing glare, like they had just interrupted something highly important. Miss Yamato even twitched at the sighed of him, it wouldn't be a surprise if he was single.

"What do you want?" He hissed, his voice was startling and musky.

Miss Yamato pushed Link forward. "This boy was called down. His name is Link." She had a tight grip on Link's shoulders, which made him feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Oh… That's right, I called you down." He stood up, which caused a few things to shake. "I almost forgot." He yanked Link's hand away from his side and shook it slightly violently. Link almost fell forward, but he luckily caught himself with his feet. "You're the boy from the orphanage, aren't you?"

"Uh.. Yeah, I am." Link hated to be remembered as the boy from the orphanage.  
"Ah, yes." The principals eyes made their way to Miss Yamato. "Please leave us to speak."

She nodded and left. Link felt kind of bad for not thanking her, so he made a mental note to thank her later.

"Please sit." He pulled out a chair and forced Link to sit.

Link twitched a little, this principal seemed a little crazy. But then again, weren't most adults? Link shook his head, he knew that he had to stop thinking like that. He did always have a hard time with people, especially adults. He was never wanted by them, and they treated him like shit half of the time. But he tried to not let this bother him, for he knew that not all people were like that. And he had to get over what happened in past.

The principal gave Link an odd look and just went back to his desk. He cleared his throat, and sat back to relax a little. "So… How is your first day at school?"

First day? Pfft. Link knew very well that his first day went down hill. The only good thing about today is that Dara might actually be his friend. The principal grew impatient and decided that his day was shit.

"Bad eh?" He answered for him.

Link thought for another second. "Not really.. I just wish the teacher would understand that this is the first time I have ever actually stepped foot into a school." He laughed at that. While Link, on the other hand, had no idea what was so funny. "What's so funny?" He questioned.

The principal went back to sitting back, relaxed a little. God, it was so obvious that he was a lazy, terrible person. "I'm sorry, but I just find it hilarious how this school always seems to get the messed up students and teachers."

Did he just insult Link in front of him? Link wanted to fight back, but what could he say? This was the principals opinion, and it was understandable that he thought that. Link had no education, except with what he was taught from himself and books; sometimes elders. The principal noticed that Link seemed a bit surprised by his sudden act, so he just smiled to himself.

"What, never thought someone in such high structure like me would call my students and staff messed up?" He chuckled. "You really must know nothing. You see…" He cleared his musky throat again. "Seigaku always gets screwy people. Teachers, students, you name it. We got it. Our education system is horrible here. But it is the only cheap school around, and its always the poor families or high school drop outs that come here. Looking for a school for their child or for work." He began to rock back and forth in his big spinning chair a little. "All of our text books are out of date, and half of the teachers have no idea what they are talking about. If you think you came to a good school, then you're wrong."

He waited for Link to soak in all of this before he continued. Link couldn't believe that this man would just let his school run like this. Did the school board not care at all? The principal must of knew what he was thinking of, because he answered his question for him.

"The school board don't care. Since, you know, I do run it after all." A somewhat evil smile spread across his face. "I am only doing this for the money, I could truly care less about anyone here. That means you, blonde kid." He chuckled once again. His laugh sent shivers up Link's spine. "I really don't need to talk to you, I just wanted to tell you what I tell every kid here." He waited for Link to look anxious, which Link did eventually. "Stay out of trouble, or there will be severe consequences. And I am not talking about just a little detention. You will realize that half of our students stay out of trouble. Now, any questions?"

Link had so many, but knew that none of them would be answered. He was curious to see what the consequence was, but then again, he didn't want to take the risk of it. It sounded pretty bad. But what is the worse this man could do?

"None? Alright then, get out of here." He commanded.

Link quickly left the room. He forgot his mental note to thank Miss Yamato and just headed off into the hall way. Which was now busy with chatty students. That was then Link realized something. The principal never spoke of his name, neither did the staff or it was written on his office door. There was something about this guy that Link didn't like, but he couldn't put his finger on it.


	6. Chapter 6

Dara began to gather up her stuff as she heard the bell ring. She felt a little bit lonely after Link left the room, and began to worry a little. The principal was a scary man, and it is no fun to be in a room with him. Ryoma went up to Dara and gave her a little glare. Her eyes didn't even bother looked up at him, she didn't want to see his face. Ryoma was never the kind of person to understand situations, which is why he still cannot seem to forgive her. She could fell his gaze just stab into her back, oh how she hated this.

"Yes Ryoma?" She asked, hoping that First Link will come and just drag him away. At least someone understood her.

"Why were you talking to the new guy?" That question stabbed her a little. "It's not like you to go after some weird guy like him."

Dara knew where this was going, and she certainly did not want to go there. She picked up her small brown bag, and began to head out of the room. Ryoma's stabbing gaze only got worse.. Where was First Link when you needed him?

"You haven't forgotten that idiot, have you?" Ryoma barked.

Dara froze, she did not want things to go there. She had to forget him. She turned around and gave him a angry look. Tears were trying to escape from the corners of her eyes, but she held them back. Dara ran out of the room. Ryoma just stood there, slowly beginning to regret what he had brought up. First Link was going to kill him.

Link was trying to find his new room, no luck though. Everyone he tried to ask, just ignored or laughed at him. Link mumbled to himself as he tried to find his science room. Dara ran into him, but quickly got up and left the hallway. He got a small look of her, and quickly noticed it was Dara. He began to run after her, worried ness filling his entire body. He found Dara on the roof of the school, her shoulders were shaking while she stood there. Link went up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. Dara quickly turned around, tears were making red streaks down her face.

"Everything ok…?" He asked, trying to mange a fake smile for her, but it wasn't working.

Dara cried harder as she slowly realized that someone was actually caring about her for once. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and buried her face into his chest. Link turned red instantly as she felt his shirt get wet with her salty tears. He, nervously, wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a small embrace. He began to rub her back, hoping that is might comfort her just a little. And it did, her crying began to just become small little sobs. Dara felt her face become a little warm, feeling Link hold her like this… It was.. Great. For once, in a long time, she was feeling loved. Link was so warm even though it was freezing out. Her embrace got tighter on Link's waist, but he didn't mind. It did make him more nervous though.

"You're warm Link…" Dara mumbled.

His face became a dark crimson as she spoke. His heart began to beat faster as he felt her burry her face more into his chest. He wanted to speak, but didn't know what to say. It was silent after that, but only for a few seconds. The sound of the school bell echoed across the school campus. Which made Link deicide to speak up.

"Why were you crying Dara?" He was craving a answer from her. "What made you run off like that? Did someone do anything?"

Dara didn't want to speak, at least not about the reason why she was crying. "Please don't speak. Can't we just enjoy the silence.. For a little bit..?" Dara bit her lip, it wasn't that she didn't like when Link spoke. It's just, she was tried of noise and was hoping to change the subject. "I just want some silence.."

Link pulled her closer and softly whispered in her ear, "That's fine. We can do whatever you would like."

About an hour passed, and it was of just complete silence. The only noise were a few birds chirping and loud cars passing by. Dara fell asleep in Link's arms, while Link just sat there, thinking about a few random thoughts. They were now sitting. Link wondered how much trouble him and Dara were for ditching class to be together on the roof. But that thought and other small thoughts did not bother him. He was more worried about Dara. And why she was crying. Dara seemed really heartbroken, did she have a boyfriend and they broke up? Or got into a fight? Link wanted to ask, but it was obvious that he would not be getting these answers today. And probley not anytime soon. He sighed to himself as the realization depressed him. He wanted to know everything about Dara, he wanted to know what her past was like. If she was a orphan too. What her future plans were. What made her laugh and what made her cry. He watched her sleep and a smile appeared on his face. She looked so peaceful and cute when she slept. A harsh, freezing wind struck. Which caused shivers to crawl up Link's spine. Dara stirred in her sleep as she felt the wind smack her skin unpleasantly. Link held her tighter, hoping to keep her warm and asleep. But Dara's eyes slowly opened. She looked around her surroundings and looked up at Link. A dark red covered her face as she noticed that she was in his arms.

"Sorry.. Did I fall asleep?" She apologized, sitting up.

Link smiled at her. "Yeah, but it's alright. You're cute when you sleep." Dara turned even darker and stared at the concrete bottom. Link lifted up her chin. "Did you enjoy your sleep?"

Dara nodded and snuggled him. Link began to stroke her straight hair, humming some random tune in her ear. Dara felt safe being in his arms like this, it felt nice for once. And she never thought something like this could happen. At least, not with someone who she had just met. Link was still tempted to ask her why she was crying before, but he wanted her to tell him and not feel obligated to do so. Not to mention, it seemed like she would rather not speak of it. Dara was starting to get caught up in the moment, she couldn't help it. She wanted to do this so bad, so she did. Dara pressed her warm, lips up against Link's and gave him a small kiss. Link's body froze, he didn't know what to do. It was the first time he had ever been kissed, and on his first day at school! Dara could feel his body become stiff, so she pulled away from his lips.

"Sorry Link..." Dara mumbled. "I.. I wasn't thinking.."

She pushed herself away from him, not wanting to do this at all. Tears, again, were forming around the corner of her eyes and this time; she couldn't stop them or control them. She began to cry. Link became unfrozen as he watched her cry. He felt terrible for not kissing back, and he really wanted to, too! Link pulled her over to his body and kissed her. Dara began to sob a little again, but she was calming down. She kissed him back. Link held her tighter and closer as their lips touched. Their hearts were pounding against their chest, no thoughts were going through their minds. The world seemed to stand still, and the all the noise from the birds chirping and the cars driving past seemed to die down. What was only for a couple minutes seemed like forever, ended as their lips parted from each other to get some air. Their faces were extremely red, probley as dark as the color red could get. They both were completely speechless. No words could even explain how great of a moment that was for them. But the silence was still precious to them, and they were enjoying each others company.

All of a sudden, the door to the roof slammed open, and Perverted Link ran over to Dara.

"GUNG! What's going on up here?! You weren't in science today!" Perverted Link cried worried.

Dara looked pissed off and a little bit upset. The moment was destoryed by someone who she could truely care less about. And for a stupid reason.

"What do you want?" She hissed, she was really pissed off.

"You can't get into trouble!" He literally began to cry. "You know why! Gung!! The principal is evil!"

Link became extremely worried. He wasn't thinking of what the principal had told him. But now it was coming across his mind, which made him just a little scared. He didn't want anything bad to happen to Dara, and how he made the consequences sound, it sounded like something worse then just getting expelled could happen.

"He won't know about it, right?" Link didn't mean to butt into the conversation, but he was worried and couldn't help it.

Perverted Link gave Link a death glare. He didn't like the fact that Dara was alone on the roof for an hour with a guy who he could not approve of. Link stepped back a little bit, he didn't think that someone who seemed to friendly to the point where it was annoying could actually be a real bastard.

"I don't know, but if she does, it will be your fault and I have my ways of getting revenge."

Dara slapped Perverted Link so hard that it left a stinging dark red mark on his face. "Stop it Perverted Link. Link didn't do anything!" She yelled. "Leave me alone! I won't get in trouble, this is just the first time so he can't do anything!"

What could the principal do? Was he really that horrible? Dara grabbed Link's hand and pulled him away from the scene. They headed down the stairs and into the half way empty halls. She sighed deeply as she entered the halls. Everything seemed unreal, everything from earlier seemed like a blur. Did Dara forget the kiss? Oh no, she didn't. She could never forget her first kiss, but it seemed sort of hard to remember.. Just picturing it was blurry. Dara still could not believe that she kissed the new kid. Link stood behind her as she walked. He didn't know if he was to follow or not, but he felt the need to. Plus, he had no idea where his next class was anyway. And they both might have the same schedule. Link could remember everything that had happened on the roof and could not believe it. He never thought that he would of kissed her. There was only one question.

What happens from here?


	7. Chapter 7

It was the end of the day, finally. This day had been so full of drama. Sadly, he had no more classes with Dara. It took him forever to find his classes, but he managed. Neither of the teachers was lenient though, so he got threatened to be sent to the office in almost all of his classes. The thought about who the principal really was bugged him. He wanted to know why so many people actually feared him. And why he said what he said to him today. It didn't make that much sense; weren't most students normally care-free in school? Link shivered a little as he thought of what the possible consequences could be. But they were completely stupid and no way would an adult do that kind of stuff. But what could it be to make the students fear being even a little bit mischief? There was something… But Link couldn't think of what it was. He sighed as he exited the school gates; the sun was slowly setting in the orange sky. School got out so late, Link had no idea how people got so use to it. He felt so exhausted. All of a sudden, he felt himself begin to fall forward, but he caught himself on his feet.

"Did I scare you?" It was Dara. Her voice made him so happy, it was so… Perfect.

"Not really." Dara laughed a little. God, her laugh was so cute, he couldn't help but to smile. "What's up?"

"Nothing really... Going home?" She answered.

Link nodded. Dara frowned a little; she wanted to spend some more time with him. Link could tell she was a little upset, but of how her body seemed so stiff before, but now not anymore.

"What? You want to hang out or something?" He teased a little, hoping to get her flustered.

And it worked, Dara's grip on him got much tighter, and he could feel her body temperature  
rise from embarrassment. He smiled more, he felt loved with how she was reacting. She rested her head on his shoulder (she jumped on him, so it looks like he is giving her a piggy back ride) and smiled.

"Heh… That obvious?" She kissed his check, Link flushed a bright red. "I was hoping to... Do you mind?"

"Um... No! Not at all!" Link was so nervous now; he had no idea how to react. Does he kiss her back?

Dara buried her face into his shoulder. She loved his warmth. She felt so safe being around him, it made her so happy. Dara felt at peace for once when around him. Her grip on him got much tighter, which made Link a tiny bit more nervous. Dara could feel his heart beat in his chest, and she could hear him breath heavier as her grip got tighter. She smiled to her self and kissed his neck. Link's breathing got heavier and Dara was tempted to do more then just give him a quick kiss. But she liked making him nervous like this, and possibly making a certain area excited. Link began to walk, like he expected to walk somewhere. Dara held on tighter, she was afraid of falling down. Link put his arms behind him and held her thighs. She turned red as she felt his surprisingly soft hands grab her thighs. She felt herself get excited and drooled a little bit. His hands were so far up that his fingers were poking into her panties a little.

"Where are we going?" She asked, a tiny moan was released.

"Don't know." Link answered, not catching her little moan. Dara sighed in relief. "Where would you like to go?"

She thought for a moment. She had no idea what so ever on where she would like to go with Link. But she was hungry, so maybe they could go out to eat? Dirty thoughts clouded her mind and she had a harder time ignoring them then Link did.

"You want to go out and eat?" Dara suggested.

Link agreed and they headed off to a near by restaurant.

Dara and Link had short, but good conversations about pretty much anything. Occasionally, Dara seemed a little upset, but she would quickly cover it up with happiness. They ended up in a random restaurant, and had a good time there too. But Dara seemed kind of distant a lot, which worried Link. He had no idea why she was seeming so upset just being there, was there something he had done? Dara would often stare off into space, or just give a one answer response to a question. This worried him even more.

"Dara, why do you seem so distant?" Link asked, taking a sip from his drink.

She looked up at him rather confused. Dara didn't know that she was day dreaming. She was instead trying to ignore all of those pleasant memories that ended up crushing her in the end.

"I don't, do I?" She didn't want to tell him about "him", it would be too awkward. Plus, he might not like her anymore. "Guess I'm just not use to going out anywhere."

"Really?" Link asked surprised. "But what about those students that were talking to you?"

She sighed. "It's a long story Link…" Took a sip, and paused for a second. "I don't want to bore you with the past. And no need to bring up non-important people."

Link frowned. "I won't get bored. Does it bother you to talk about it?"

"No, it's just over something stupid." She knew that in order for her to explain her ex-friends would mean to explain the man she did not want to remember. "Let's just change the subject, ok?"

Link was interested, and he knew that he shouldn't be. Dara obviously did not want to talk about it, but Link was so curious into knowing what it was. She did seem rather bothered by it too, so maybe it would help her to talk about it? Not only did it make Link curious, but it also worried him and made him feel a little hurt that she wouldn't tell him. But Link wasn't sure if he should bring it up again, it might not be so clever. And he was sure that she would eventually tell him, just might take some time and trust. Someone walked into the restaurant, he had pitched black hair and his eyes were a blood red. His skin was pale, and he dressed like he was gothic. Link didn't really notice this man, but Dara sure did. She quickly stood up and ran towards the bathroom. Link tried to follow her, but the workers forced him to stay out of the ladies restroom. The man saw Link try to follow Dara and smirked.

"Hey, Mr. Blonde kid.' He called him over, like he was some kind of puppy. "Let's speak for a moment."

Link looked over at the voice that sent an instant shiver up his spine. He had an evil, scary smile as Link looked over. His teeth were showing, and they looked like they belonged to a vampire. Link walked over there cluelessly, having no idea what he was getting himself into. A woman wrapped her arms around his skinny waist and kissed his neck. The girl was about Dara's height, and she looked exactly like her. The only difference was that her skin was a tiny bit darker and her hair and eyes were almost pitched black. They began to speak to each other, but Link couldn't hear them very well.

"Hey babe." She whispered in his ear, licking it slightly. "I saw the little bitch; want me to talk to her?"

He nodded and forced his lips against hers. They kissed for the longest time, until they had to pull away for breath. The man tried to lean in for more, but she just put her finger against his lips and gave him a seductive grin. She walked off into the restroom where Dara was at, as the man pulled up a chair next to the table where Dara and Link were sitting. He patted Link's seat and gave him another creepy grin. Link shivered as he headed to the seat.  
Dara stood in the restroom, letting her hands rest in the freezing water. Her eyes were glazed as she felt the ice water drench its self onto her skin. The woman walked into the restroom and smirked.

"Hey bitch, remember me?" She stood behind Dara. Dara looked into the mirror with fright as the voice of the girl who she despised made a horror ring in the room. "Aw, are we scared?" She chuckled. "It's me, Dark Dara. I can't believe you had forgotten who I was!"

Dara began to head towards the restroom door, but Dark Dara pushed her up against the wall. "You stupid bitch. Don't you dare try to escape. If you do," She pulled out a black with a red streak cell phone. "I'll call my little husband and he'll have to deal with your boyfriend."

Dara cursed under her breath and just stood there. "Fine. What is it that you want?"

Dark Dara's little evil grin got worse. "We need to talk about your poor, little ex."

Link sat nervously next to the man who seemed rather entertained. He pulled out a random bottle of a random drink and took a sip from it. There was a moment of silence, but it didn't last too long. He checked his cell phone every now and again and text something that must have been important. He sighed and stretched and noticed Link staring out the window. He just chuckled, and that chuckle scared Link.

"My name is Dark Link. I prefer to be called Dark though." He put his cell phone back into his baggy pants. "I see you are fancying Miss. Dara?"

Link turned a bright red. "Wha?! No! I can't, she would nev-"

Dark interrupted him, not wanting to here what ever words escaped his mouth. "Listen, I know you fancy her. It's printed all over your face. And I know she is the same." He drank a little again. "Otherwise, she would of never of came here with you in the first place. But I should warn you about her." Dark put his elbows on the table and put his chin into his hands. "She is quiet the character. Much different then how she acts around at school. And when you start to date her, you'll see her true side."

Link didn't understand this conversation, how did this man even know Dara? She didn't seem like the kind of person to hang out with people like him. Dark Link pulled out his cell phone again and went back to texting. He stood up and just randomly left. The same woman leaving with him. Link watched them leave and waited for Dara to return.

Dara stood in the bathroom, the news about her ex just killed her. Why did he have to go and leave Japan? Didn't he promise to stay in Japan until she made up her mind about the situation? Dara's body slid against the wall and she fell to her knees. Tears gushed from her eyes as the words that her dark self had spoken still continued to contaminate the air.

_"You remember Fierce Deity Link, right?" Dark Dara asked, looking at her nails like it was no big deal._

Dara nodded nervously, not wanting to know where this conversation was going. "Yeah, I do." Her voice was shaking. "Why is he being brought up?"

Dark Dara looked up and sighed. "Your poor little ex got tired of waiting and wants to go and explore some new areas." Her eyes watched Dara tremble at the words, this made her smile. She couldn't help but to love people suffer from her simple words of truth. "Meaning, he is going on with life. And he suggest that you do too."

Dara had no idea what to say, words couldn't come to her mind. She could just move on! It seemed impossible to her, this man changed her life so much. For the better and worse. And she couldn't just leave him alone. She wasn't quiet sure of her feelings for him, but he did promise not to leave. And to hear this so suddenly, it shocks her.

"Nothing to say to this?" Dark Dara began to text, it was obvious to who it was to. "Not surprised. You never were good at dealing with sudden change." She closes her phone and sticks it down her shirt, the phone is placed into her tight bra. "But you set yourself up for this, Fierce Deity Link isn't the person to wait. He is impatient and always will be. He gave you three years for Christ sakes, be happy that he even waited so long." With that, she left the restroom. Not wanting to see Dara's tears of sadness and loss.

Dara didn't know what to do about this, she never thought this could happen. It is true though, Fierce Deity Link could never wait for things, and it was rather surprising that he waited for so long. But if only she could have had more time to make a decision. After a while of crying, she remembered Link and quickly left the restroom, wiping away the tears that drenched themselves upon her skin.

Link saw her come out and smiled. But then he noticed the red tear streaks that covered her face. He grew worried, and quickly ran up to her.

"Dara! Is everything alright?" He hugged her tightly, Dara enjoyed his warmth.

"Yeah. Don't worry about me." She tried to sound cheerful, but the tears made it hard for her to speak clearly. Her fist grasped onto his shirt and she buried her face into his shirt. "Just take me away from here Link. Please" She pleaded, crying even harder.

Link picked her up and whispered in her ear softly, trying and hoping to comfort her just a little. "Let's go to my place, ok?"

Dara nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck. Link walked home in silence, as Dara fell asleep in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Link quietly entered his apartment, Dara sleeping peacefully in his arms. He headed into his room and gently placed her onto his small, but comfortable bed. He pulled some blankets over her and gave her a peck on the cheek. Link quietly walked out of the room, he wanted to get her a drink and maybe a little snack for when she woke up. Thoughts from earlier were taking advantage of his mind. They wouldn't leave, they just kept on making him curious and angry and just wouldn't stop. Link wanted to ask about that, but he felt like it would be rude. It would be much better if she brought it up. If she wanted to talk about it. He didn't want her to feel obligated to tell him. Another thought took control over his thoughts. Did she like him? Dark Link did say that she did, but how can he trust someone like him? Dark Link seemed like someone who was untrustworthy, and Dara seemed frightened by his presence. This made him angry. He didn't like seeing Dara get scared like that. Link accidentally knocked over the cup of water which made the glass shatter. He curse to himself as he begun to pick up some of it.

Dara woke up from the sudden noise. She looked around her new surroundings, a little confused on where she was at. It took her a few minutes to remember what had happened, she realized she was in Link's room. Dara couldn't spot Link anywhere though, so she began to panic. She quickly got out of bed and ran into the living room. There, she spotted Link picking up some shattered glass. Link heard feet running onto his carpet and looked up.

"Hey Dara." He smiled, Dara could feel her heart melt just looking at his adorable smile.

"H-Hey." She responded nervously.

As Link was about to get up, he accidentally put his bare hand onto the smaller pieces of glass and felt the sharp, stinging pain of glass piercing his skin. Link fell backwards and looked at his left hand. The red liquid dripped from his palm onto the floor. Dara quickly ran over to him and grabbed a hold of his hand.

"Where are your bandages?" She asked, examining his palm.

"Um… They are in the closet." Link answered, a bit shocked that she was acting so serious over just a few minor cuts.

Dara pulled him over to the closet and began to doctor him. She put some rubbing alcohol on his cuts and wrapped them up with bright white bandage. Link cringed as he felt it sting more from the alcohol, but tried to tolerate the pain. Dara noticed this and gave him a small kiss on the lips. He turned a bright red as he felt her warm, tender soft lips press onto his. She then kissed his palm and smiled at him.

"Is that better?" She asked, smiling still.

He nodded nervously. "Yeah. Thank you."

Dara wanted him to kiss back, but she was too afraid to ask for one. She was actually expecting to be getting one from him after she kissed him. But it didn't exactly turn out that way. Link pulled her into a small hug and whispered to into her ear.

"Thank you Dara. That really helped out a lot." Link lifted her chin up and gently kissed her tender lips.

Dara's body trembled at the amazing feeling that shot right through her. She wanted to kiss back, so she did. She kissed him back, making it mean more then she normally did. Link was shocked by this, but continued to kiss her. The kiss was beginning to get more passionate and hot. Link's tongue was starting to lick around her lips as they kissed. She felt her heart beat extremely fast in her chest, she felt like her heart was going to explode. She opened her mouth and allowed his tongue to explore her mouth. Link moved it more into her mouth as he pulled her body close to his. Dara wrapped her arms around Link's neck as her tongue messed around with his. He pushed her up against the closet door and wrapped his arms around his small waist. Their tongues got more violent which each other as the room began to grow hotter. Link was skillfully moving his hand up her shirt, he felt around her chest and felt her silky bra rub against his finger tips. Dara felt a weird tingling feeling down in her lower regions. She pushed herself more against him, so he could feel her chest even more. Link began to grope her chest, gentle though, hoping that she would want more. Dara felt his strong hands grab her breast and she absolutely loved the feeling. She wanted so much more. They had to pull away from the kiss for air and Dara whispered.

"Link, please give me more." She panted a little, her body was feeling so hot and she loved this feeling of horniness.

Link felt the blood rush to down into his boxers are he listened to what she had said. He forced his lips back onto hers and the passionately kissed each other again. His perverted hands found their way up to her chest and grabbed her breast much harder. Dara's body began to shake, it felt so good! Then all of a sudden, right when things were getting hot, Perverted Link busted through the door and instantly pulled Dara away from the passionate moment.

"GUNG! I saw this pervert drag you here!" He shouted, it was obvious he was worried, upset, and angry.

Dara slapped Perverted Link. "Dumbass! You obviously didn't pay attention then! Link was carrying me to his place!" Dara was beyond pissed. She felt a weird frustration and Perverted Link always made assumptions without even thinking about it. "I wanted to come here! I was the one begging him to take me here! Away from all of you!"

Link was tired of Perverted Link. He kept on making Dara angry and he hated seeing her like this. Link pushed Perverted Link away from Dara. Perverted Link gave him a death glare as he could not believe that someone had pushed him away from the girl he loved.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Perverted Link asked, angry.

Link wanted to remain calm in this situation, otherwise it might turn ugly. "Look, Dara obviously does not want you around her, so would you please just leave her alone."

But Perverted Link could not handle being told what to do by some stranger, especially by someone who was trying to steal the girl he loved. Dara had a feeling that things would not go well. She had no idea that Perverted Link would actually follow Link back to his apartment with Dara. Not only is that creepy, but that is just plain rude for not giving them any privacy. It seemed that every precious, passionate moment with Link was always ruined thanks to Perverted Link. He could never approve of her being around other men, and it pissed her off. The only man he would ever approve of would be First Link or Ryoma. But there was no way Dara would ever date them. She could never feel anything for them. To her, they were just friends. And now they can't even be considered like that.

Perverted Link punched Link in the face as hard as he could. And it didn't hurt, it just stung a little. "GUNG! You need to stay away from my woman!" He hissed.

Link was becoming angry, which was not good. He remember when he was a child, he would always get into fights. He couldn't get along with anyone around him around that age, he was just too different. This time, however, he had a different plan. He wanted to stay off the path of getting into fights and trouble. He went to a new location in Tokyo and school for this to happen. And it looked like that things were going to go down hill, on the first day too! Perverted Link's anger was taking control, he tackled Link and forced him hard onto the ground. There, he began to attempt at beating up Link. But, luckily, Perverted Link was very weak.

Dara tried to pull him off of Link, but it wouldn't work. She was getting frustrated and upset. "Perverted Link! Get off of him!" She continued to yank him off.

Link was tired of this. He was tired of this guy pushing him around, ruining every perfect moment with Dara, and being a total jackass. Link forced Perverted Link off of him and began to beat him up. Dara was stunned. She could not believe that Link would fight Perverted Link! It seemed so unreal and impossible. She did not want to stop this fight, Perverted Link deserved what he was getting, and plus, she found this a little erotic. Seeing Link all mad and frustrated. Drool began to wet her lips as she watched. Her lower region was becoming wet with cum. Oh how she wanted Link right now.

This moment did not last long though, Ryoma and First Link ran into the apartment and forced Link off. Ryoma began to try to doctor Perverted Link, since he was badly injured. First Link, however, was not going to just ignore the fact that his best friend was being beaten by the new kid.

"Hey, jackass." First Link walked over to Link and gave him a death glare. "You don't fucking mess with my friends. Next time you do it, you will have to deal with all three of us."

Link did not say anything. He didn't want to get more into this fight, and he knew his chances of staying on the path he wanted to would turn to dust. First Link glanced over at Dara and gave her a glare. The three left instantly, not wanting to stay in the house much longer.

Dara couldn't control herself, her hormones just did not want to be left alone much longer. She closed the door and forced Link onto the couch. Her lips forced themselves onto his, being very violent. Link did not mind this at all. Blood was rushing to his lower region again as he began to kiss her back. Dara grabbed a hold of his hands and forced them onto her breast that were covered with clothing. Link drooled as he felt her hands force him to grab harder. Dara realized that this would be a lot more fun if her breast were bare. She pulled away and began to strip away her clothing. Link's cock was pounding inside of his boxers as he watched her. She sat into his lap and began to give him a lap dance. His drool was covering his lips, this was so erotic! Dara began to unbutton Link's school uniform and drooled as she noticed he was wearing nothing underneath it. She got to see his chest bare right away. Her hands glided everywhere around his chest. He was so muscular, and she loved it. Her thumbs rubbed his nipples playfully as she watched his face expression get more erotic.

"Want more?" She whispered in a sexy tone, pinching one of his nipples.

"Yes…" Link moan a little as he felt it.

Dara slowly unzipped his pants and slid them off. She began to unbutton his boxers and slid them off too. The substance that was escaping from her pussy was getting worse as she saw his erected cock.

"Somebody's excited." She teased, which made it worse.

Link wanted to be in control now. He wanted to tease her and make her moan. Just picturing it made him so much hotter. He pinned her down onto the couch and began to lick around her bare neck. Dara's breathing got heavier as she felt his slimy tongue explore ever angle of her neck, leaving warm saliva behind. He bit playfully down onto her neck, making her jolt up. He smirked as one of his hands grabbed a hold of her thighs. He could tell that she was really horny right now, the cum was already starting to drip and he hardly done anything! His fingers tip toed up to her pussy and began to rub the little throbbing, erected ball. Dara couldn't help but to release a moan from her mouth.

"Aaah! Like that." She moaned.

Link began to rub faster, loving her moans. Wanting much more, and enjoying the feeling of her cum sticking itself onto his finger tips along with throbbing from her clit. Dara's body was moving up a little as he rubbed faster. Link's tongue glided around her erected nipples and he bit down onto them randomly. Her moans were becoming more frequent and louder. His tongue flicked her nipples, and rubbed them. Suddenly, he jammed his fingers inside of her, and he could instantly feel her get so much tighter and wetter. She moaned much louder and clenched onto the couch cushions. Link began to move them in and out of her pussy, make the pleasure so much better. Dara loved how his fingers could easily just jam themselves into her tight pussy so easily. She wanted him now. Dara forced his face up and forced her lips onto his, causing him to flinch for a second which made him stop what he was doing. She grabbed a hold of his cock and forced it into her pussy.

"AAAH!" They both moaned, pulling away from the kiss.

Link was so surprised by the sudden act, but he was glad that she had done it. "Heh… You want it bad, don't you baby?"

Dara nodded, her chest was raising and falling every second. She was panting so heavily. Link gave her a seductive smile and began to thrust his cock in and out of her horny pussy. They moaned extremely loud, it began to echo around the apartment room. Dara's fingers dug themselves into his back as he began to fuck. At first, it was a little awkward. It was a different feeling for the two, and their bodies were not use to it. But this awkward feeling quickly disappeared as Link slowly began to go faster. His cock was throbbing inside of her pussy, making it so much harder to fuck. But it felt so good! And neither of them wanted this feeling to go away. Their lips found each other again and they began to play around with each others tongues and lips. Their chest pressed against each other as he fucked her, causing their erected nipples to rub against each other which made them both so much more aroused. Link's cock was getting bigger while Dara was getting so much smaller and tighter. Link didn't mind though, he liked the feeling of her pussy's walls wrapping themselves around his cock. Cum was covering their entire lower region, and was starting to drip down to their knees and go more up onto their chest. It was sticking its self where ever it could, and this made things a little bit more hot. The room was growing hotter and hotter as Link went much faster with fucking. Their moans were much louder as it echoed around the room. Occasionally they would cry out each others names. It was getting harder to breath because of the room getting so hot. Drool was dripping down their necks for they continued to kiss each other. Link would randomly hit that certain spot, and it felt so good! It was so bumpy and soft. And with Link's erected cock pressing against it… The pleasure was just indescribable. He had tried to hit that spot a lot, but since it was so tight and small, it was very difficult. They were getting much closer to reaching their first orgasm, but they didn't really understand that. They both were afraid to admit that their bodies couldn't take it anymore. But they both knew that it couldn't be kept a secret for very long. Dara was the first to experience her orgasm.

"AAAH! LIIINK!" She moaned, ecstasy tears covering the corners of her eyes. "I'M COMING!"

"AAH! I'M COMING TOO! DARAAA!" He cried out in pleasure as their cum had instantly mixed together.

The pleasure was so great, they could never forget this. Link and Dara were both panting really bad, the room was cooling down a little. When their orgasm finished, Link took himself out of her and pulled her on top of him. She turned a little red. Dara and Link both could not believe what had happened. It had happened so sudden, but it felt so great.

"I love you…" Dara whispered in Link's ear, her breathing was barely back to a normal pace.

"I love you too…" Link whispered back.

Their hearts were racing and beating against each other. Silence now filled the room as they slowly realized what they had said, and as sleep controlled their exhausted bodies.


	9. Chapter 9

It was morning now, Link and Dara were sleeping peacefully in each others arms. Last night was truly amazing for them, and it happened so suddenly. But there was only one problem now. They said that they loved each other, so what happens? Link had difficult time sleeping that night, he kept on remembering her soft, perfect voice telling him that she loved him. Link couldn't believe it. He assumed that it had something to do with them just having sex. There was no way that she could ever love someone like him. These were the thoughts going through his head, he couldn't stop thinking about her. Even his dreams were about her! Link was now sound asleep, but the smallest noise would wake him up. Dara's eyes were slowly opening. The first noise she heard was someone's heart beat, it took her a minute to remember where she was at. Dara turned a dark red as she realized that her and Link were both naked and last night was not just some really erotic dream. It actually happened. His heart beat was relaxing, and it calmed her down. She felt like she could just fall asleep once again in his arms. She also noticed his strong arms were wrapped around her tightly, this made her smile. Dara was at peace in his arms. And for once, she felt like she was really loved. Fierce Deity Link came across her mind. She remembered what he had said a while back, which broke her heart completely. She buried her face more into Link's chest as tears began to stream from her eyes. Link woke up as he felt her warm tears drip onto his chest. He held her tighter as he sat up more against the couch so he could see her and speak to her easier.

"What's wrong?" Link asked, he lifted up her chin and saw her eyes streaming with water.

Dara looked at him and cried more. She couldn't believe someone as great as him would come into her life. "N-Nothing Link." She answered, trying to stop crying.

Link didn't buy it though. "Tell me the truth Dara. Something has been on your mind, what is it?"

She looked down at his chest and sighed. "I am just remembering this guy. I guess he was my first crush, love. Whatever you'd call it. I just miss him sometimes. But a lot of times, I wish he would just go and die somewhere."

Link became completely surprise by this. And a little hurt. She was in love with someone before and missed them? This wasn't exactly something he wanted to hear right when he woke up. But he is the one who asked. Dara noticed him looking a little upset and gave him a little kiss.

"But there is no need to worry. I'll never see that man again. And plus." She laid her head back onto his chest, and grabbed a hold of his hand tightly. "You're all I need."

Dara smiled to herself as she felt his heart beat faster. She snuggled him and kissed him again. "Don't go, ok?" She whispered in his ear.

"Why would I do that?" He smiled and pulled her into a sweet, short kiss. "You mean everything to me, why would I throw all of that away?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and fell back asleep to the sound of his heart beat.

They had arrived at school late, this did not look good at all. Coming to school late with another person, yeah, that pretty much explains everything. Meg-chan was not happy at all to see the two come in together late. She sent them back into the hallway, preparing for her blood pressure to rise. While waiting for the fat English teacher to come out and scold, Link grabbed a hold of Dara's hand and held it. She turned a little red as he held it, she liked this feeling that she got from Link. Dara stood closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder. They both felt so happy to be around each other. Meg-chan left the class room and glared at the possible couple.

"What the hell were you two thinking?" She hissed. "Coming here late with each other, aren't you two aware of the consequences?"

Dara's grip got tighter as the over weight teacher spoke. "Dara, I know you are aware of the rules and consequences. Since the Fierce Deity Link incident." She watched Dara trying to use Link as a comfort zone. "Don't even think of the blonde kid still being here to comfort you. Now, go to the office and speak with him."

Dara held onto him more and buried her face into his shoulder. Link wrapped his arm around her and the two headed off to the office.

The walk to the office was quiet and eerie. None of them had any idea of what could happen, and it scared them so bad. Link was trying to be brave for her, but he was so worried about what the principal would do to her. Finally, they had reached the doors to the office. The doors to hell. Link slowly opened up the door, while Dara held onto him even more. The evil principal looked up at the two, knowing that consequences would probably have to be made.

"Sit you two, would you like some candy or a drink?" He gave them a creepy smile, which sent shivers up both of their spines.

Link was about to sit down until Dara forced him to stay where he was at. He looked down at Dara as she gave him a begging face. Link held her closer to let her know that everything was going to be alright. The principal instantly grow bored and tired of this.

"Not sitting? Aw, too bad." He sat back in his big, pitch black chair. "Anyways. So what is this I hear about you two coming in late together? Big party last night?" They didn't say anything. "Funny, I didn't hear any reports or gossip about a party. So, what were you two doing?" He voice was starting to get more rough.

The two still didn't say anything. Link was waiting for Dara, while she knew that no matter what they say, the principal would still punish them. And his punishments were never good. The principal was becoming annoyed with the two, he stood up from out of his chair, and began to circle them. This made the two even more nervous.

"So… Last night, nothing happened?" He asked, anger was filling his voice. "Nothing at all?" He stood behind Link, which made Link really uncomfortable. He could sense this and a creepy grin showed on his face. "Well, I can tell you are uncomfortable. Since your new here, Link, then I suppose I should show you one of the consequences, eh?"

Link felt something bang against his head which made him almost fall over. Dara quickly stood in front of Link, trying to block him from getting hurt again. But the principal simply just pushed her out of the way and picked up Link by the collar of his shirt. He slammed him up against the brick wall and punched him in the gut. Dara tried to pull him away, but she just got shoved out of the way again. Anger showed In Link's eyes as he watched the girl he loved get pushed around. He tried to fight back, but the principal pinned him down and wrapped his fingers around Link's throat.

"Don't bother fighting back, or the punishment get much worse for your little bitch." He smirked as he heard Dara begin to cry. "Now, this is your warning. I suggest not getting into anymore trouble, it would be nice, wouldn't it?" He punched him in the face and forced him to stand up. "Now, get out of my office and stay out of trouble."

Link left the room, pulling Dara with him. She looked up at his face which was now bleeding a little, and it was obvious that his stomach was hurting. She grew worried and concerned, and knew that non of the staff would care. When they were alone in the hallway, Dara forced him down onto the ground and began to examine his body.

"Dara, what are you doing?" He asked, cringing as she pressed her fingers down onto his chest to feel how bad it was.

"I'm seeing how bad the injuries are." She answered, trying to tell if he needed medical attention or not.

"Don't worry about me." He tried to get her to stop, but she wouldn't. "Dara, I'll be fine." He smiled at her, hoping to make her stop. But Dara would not listen, she just continued with what she was doing. "Dara, don't wor--"

"Why not?! I love you! And I don't want to see you hurt!" She cut him off, salty tears now streaming down her angelic face.

Silence filled the room as those words echoed in Link's mind and as Dara slowly began to realize what she had said. They both didn't know what to say. Link was way to shocked and shy to even consider saying it back to her. Dara did not like this, this made her think that Link really didn't like her. She quickly got up onto her feet and ran off, more tears staining her face. Link ran after her, not understanding why she was running off.

"Dara! Come back!" He shouted, running after her.

But Dara wouldn't listen, her heart felt broken and she didn't want to feel that pain any longer.


	10. Chapter 10

Dara found herself on the top off the roof, she was out of breath and her heart was beating fast. The tears would not stop soaking her face. Her body felt exhausted and many depressing emotions filled her thoughts. She walked to the edge of the roof and stared at the ground which was filled with a few students running in and out of the building. The wind pressed against her back, trying to force her out of the way. But Dara just stood there, at the very edge of the building. Too many thoughts at once. She couldn't think straight. She wanted to step further, maybe her heartache would go away. Just as she was about to step forward, someone grabbed a hold of her arm and pulled her back. She landed on whoever it was chest and cried harder.

"Dara, what were you about to do?!" It was Link and it was obvious he was upset and worried.

She couldn't even look up at him, all she could do was cried into his chest and cling onto his clothing. Link rubbed her back as she cried into his chest. He knew what she was going to do, but doubt she would ever admit it. Link held her close and began to sing a relaxing tune into Dara's ear. She felt much calmer as she heard his voice sing such a lovely song to her. Her tears eventually stopped as he continued to sing. This made her fall even more in love with him. He was so caring and always tried to make her happy. He didn't know her that well, but he knew exactly what made her happy. Even after speaking with Dark Link and getting beaten up by the psycho principal he still was sweet to her and made sure she was ok. Dara snuggled him as she wanted his love much more. Link gently began to stroke her hair, this made her much happier.

"Feeling better?" He whispered, kissing her forehead.

Dara nodded as she forced her body more against his. His body was so warm and comfortable. God, Link was so perfect to her. Link held her tighter and smiled as she was cuddling him. He loved her a lot, she was the greatest girl he had ever met. She was so strong but still a very kind and gentle person. She was the cutest and most beautiful girl he had ever met. Her voice was so sweet and calming to him and he loved how she always seemed to want love from him. The only problem, though, is how can he express to her how much he loves her? It was so difficult for him to do because in the past he didn't even have longing to show someone he cared. But now, everything was so different. He wanted to show her how much he loved her, he wanted to say those three simple but not so simple words. He wanted his embarrassment and nervousness to just go away and leave him be. But of course, life is not simple like that and he knew he would have to figure it out on his own.

"Link…" Dara mumbled, she was too scared to speak and louder. She was afraid to speak to him since the incident. "Do you love me?"

His heart began to race as those words escaped from her mouth and began to question him. Link wasn't ready to tell her, not yet at least. He wanted to wait for the perfect moment. Dara could feel his heart beat much faster which made her smile. She knew his answer now. Dara gently pressed her lips against his and gave him a short, but sweet kiss.

"Tell me when you think its right, ok?" She smiled at him, which made Link feel less nervous and made him happy seeing her smile again.

Link gave her the same short, but sweet kiss and held her tightly. "I will.." He whispered.

School was just a normal day for both of them. The only thing different, was all the rumors that were starting up. To why Dara and Link came to school with each other to Link being all bruised up. Teachers distant themselves from Dara and Link after the rumors started, not wanting to get into this crazy mess. Ryoma, First Link, and Perverted Link all were a bit pissed off. Hearing those rumors about their ex best friend and the girl they love, it just didn't make them happy one bit. Link was again waiting by the schools front gates, he was waiting for Dara to come down. They had made plans earlier to go out to eat. Link waited patiently for her, wondering why she was taking so long. Ryoma noticed Link waiting by the gate and became extremely jealous and angry as he knew why he was just standing there. Ryoma grasped his tennis racket harder as he had to walk pass the idiot that he hated. Ryoma didn't know if he could just walk pass Link without even giving a angry glance. He looked up slightly as he walked by and noticed the bruise on his face and that there is probably much more damage then what is showing. Ryoma wanted to make it much worse for him. As Ryoma walked by, he slammed Link against the brick wall which the gate was attached to and began to beat him with the tennis racket. Link didn't bother fighting back, he thought that Ryoma was friends with Dara and he didn't want to make Dara upset and have her hate him.

Dara was walking outside, trying to ignore all the whistling students. The girls were giggling as she walked by while the men were either whistling or checking her out. Some of the girls began to call her a whore as she walked pass them. Dara was use to this, when Fierce Deity Link began to flirt with her which always got him into trouble, the students would instantly assume that they were a couple and they whored around with each other. This went on for months, until Fierce Deity Link was kicked out of the school. She sighed as thoughts about him entered his mind. He left so long ago and she still couldn't get over him. He had promised to return back to Tokyo as soon as he could, but now he was leaving the country? It was hard to get over him, he was always there for her whether she needed him or not and he… He wasn't perfect, he was horrible! He was a bastard to her most times and would always try to keep her away from her friends which in the long run ruined her friendship. He tried to get things out of her, such as a simple kiss or sex. He wasn't exactly there, he just knew what to say when she needed to hear the truth. He ruined her life, but yet she still wanted him around. Dara was so confused. As she reached the gate, she noticed Link leaning against the wall, fresh blood stained his perfect skin as he leaned against it. Tears formed around Dara's eyes as she ran to his side.

"Link! What happened?" She asked, the tears getting much worse.

"Heh… Just got beat up by some random student." He was lying, well… Sort of. He didn't want her to get mad at Ryoma, Ryoma and her both did not deserve it. "I'll be fine, don't worry. Ok?" He smiled at her.

Dara pulled Link into her chest and held him tightly. Link turned a dark red as he felt her chest press into his face. She knew blood would get on her uniform, but it could easily get washed off. After a few minutes of holding him, she helped him stand up.

"We need to get you to a hospitable…" Dara told him while trying to help him stand.

Link shook his head. "I don't need to go, I'll be fine. Just a few bruises and cuts."

"Link please! This could be serious!" She cried.

"Dara…" Link started but fell back down on his feet as he felt a pain shoot up his leg.

"Link!" Dara got back on her knees, trying to problem solve.

He couldn't even walk and yet he is saying he does not need to go to the hospitable. She would take him back to her place, but it was too far away and he couldn't walk. His place was close, but the last time he got hurt he didn't have much of a first aid kit. She didn't know where else to go. Unless she went to…. No… She couldn't go there. He would never allow her in. Not after she allowed Fierce Deity Link to beat the living hell out of him. But he was the only one who might allow her and Link into his place, and he would most defiantly have a first aid kit. Dara put Link's arm around her shoulders and helped him stand. The pain struck him again and he tried to get on his knees but Dara wouldn't allow it.

"Please try to ignore it for now, ok baby?" She told him, trying to not cry again.

Link nodded nervously as that little pet name made him blush and become flustered. They headed off to the person who might help.

First Link was just sitting at home. He got out of school early on some days because of him being part of the graduating early program. He was flipping through an old book that he had read multiple times. It was good, but could be better. He sighed.

"I need better books…" He mumbled as he went to put the book back up on the shelve.

The door bell rang, which was different. If it was Perverted Link, then he would of just broken down the door. Ryoma always called first to make sure it was alright to come over. And First Link never had any other guest come over. The door bell rang again. The new but familiar sound repeated in his apartment room. He liked it, for once there was no loud obnoxious screaming or the annoying phone ringing. First Link went to the door and opened it slightly, he was now afraid that someone was going to jump him.

"Hello?" He said, as he opened it.

"First Link!" It was Dara's voice, he felt his heart race in his chest. "I need your help! Please help me!" She cried.

He couldn't just ignore her, even if she was a bitch to him most times. He opened up his door more and saw Link all beaten up. "What happened?" He questioned, a little surprised.

"Some student beat Link up!" Tears began to fall down her face again. "Can you please help him? You are smart and know how to take care of people! Please, I didn't know anyone else to turn to!"

This made his heart race faster. "Of course I will, come on in and set him on the couch."

Dara did as she was told and First Link doctored him. Ryoma had done much worse damage to Link then they had expected. He had nearly broken one of Link's legs which is why he had such a hard time standing up straight (it's not broken, just badly sprained…? XD). He had really bad bruises and a few cuts on his chest and back while his face was just bruised and he had a busted lip. Other then that, he was alright. Link fell asleep quickly after being doctored. He was extremely exhausted from all the excitement of today and needed some rest. Dara watched Link as he slept, gently stroking his dirty blonde hair. He looked so peaceful when he slept, so cute. Dara smiled as she watched him, he was just so perfect even when he slept. First Link watched her and sighed.

"So… What makes this guy any different from Fierce Deity Link?" He asked, putting everything away.

Dara still watched Link. "Link's much better then Dadada was." She smiled more as Link tried to keep warm. "He would never do something I don't want, he's the sweetest guy on this planet." Dara got up and reached for a blanket. First Link grabbed it and threw it at her. "Thanks." She put it around Link and held his hand. "He's just too perfect for words."

First Link rolled his eyes. "You know you thought the exact same about Fierce Deity, right?"

"No I didn't. I lied back then." She frowned slightly. "He always told me to say good things about him, and he would leave everyone alone…"

"Well that logic failed." First Link leaned against the wall as he watched Dara stroke Link's hand. "This guy seems like the exact same. I mean, look what he did to Perverted Link!"

"I asked him to do it! Perverted Link got what he deserved!" Dara yelled. "Dadada would do it just for the fun of it, Link only did that because he knew that I couldn't stand him!"

"I suggest not yelling, you might wake up your little angel." First Link went into his bed room and slammed it shut.

She sat there, stroking Link's hand. There was no way Link was like Fierce Deity Link. He was so much better then Fierce Deity Link could ever be. She kissed his cheek and became lost in thought.

Link woke up about an hour latter, Dara had fallen asleep, still holding his hand. Link smiled a little as he saw her sleeping face and sat up. He pulled her onto the couch and held her close. Even though it did hurt his body a little.

"So… She seems to of taken a liking to you." First Link pulled up a chair and sat right across from Link. Link didn't know what to say. "How do you feel about her?"

"I… Um.. Love her." He was way to nervous to say it, he just wasn't ready for those words. He wanted to say it, but it might seem weird loving a girl who you just met yesterday.

"That's good." First Link said, becoming bored with him. "So, have you heard about Fierce Deity Link?"

"I heard a little." He barely heard anything about him. "Does it matter?"

First Link chuckled. "It should, you know he doesn't give up on things." First Link got serious again. "He will come back for Dara, she just won't believe it. Her heart is set on you. I doubt he'll take it well. You're a dead man."

"So? I don't care. I love her and this Fierce whatever guy won't be standing in the way." Dara was awake, but she pretended to be asleep. She couldn't help but to smile at what Link had said. All three of them were so surprised by what Link had said.

"You would seriously risk getting killed by a psycho bastard for Dara?" First Link questioned, he had to find some way to trust him and asking questions helped.

"I'm fine with that." Link answered right away.

Dara was filled with excitement as she was listening to the conversation. Her heart was beating faster everything Link gave a answer she liked hearing. First Link knew she was awake, so that was another reason for him questioning.

"Are you two dating?" He asked, watching Dara looking all happy.

"Well.. Um.. No. But I do plan on asking her out soon. I am just waiting for the right moment.. You know?" Dara could feel Link's heart beating so fast, so buried her face more into his chest.  
First Link smiled. "Keep her happy when you do date." First Link put his hand out. "I'm First Link, by the way."

Link shook his hand. "Nice to meet you First Link, I'm Link."

Dara felt more happy. Now her soon to be boyfriend and possible friend again were becoming friends. Of course, these precious happy moments cannot last for long. First Link's phone went off and it had to be the bitch Ryoma.


	11. Chapter 11

The phone was ringing and First Link knew exactly who it was. Dara was ignoring it, still pretending to be asleep, while Link was stroking her hair gently. First Link sighed as he answered the phone. There was no way he could refuse Ryoma when Ryoma made a request to hang out. He was so stubborn. First Link went into a different room as he went to answer the phone.

"Hello?" First Link asked, hating how fate can be so cruel.

"Hey First Link." Ryoma replied, sounding a little too cheerful. "Can I go down there? I have news I should tell you."

"Why not just tell me over the phone?" First Link rolled his eyes. "This is kind of a bad time. I am about to leave for work."

Silence. First Link sighed over the phone, which made Ryoma a little pissed. "What? You told me that you had no work today." Ryoma questioned, becoming suspicious.

"They ran out of cashier's today. They need me there tonight." He lied, he knew Ryoma's bitch mode was starting to kick in. "So just tell me now."

"Why? I am not at a good place to tell you now." Ryoma barked.

"Well, then it will have to wait. I have the late shift so I won't be home until late at night." First Link had the feeling that this lie wasn't going to be good enough for him. "And I really don't want to deal with anyone when I come back wanting to sleep."

"I'll stop by your work then."

First Link swallowed hard. "N-no. They won't allow that."

"Why not?" Ryoma caught his lie. "Perverted Link visits you all the time. Why can't I?"

"Where are you at?" First Link couldn't lie anymore, Ryoma wouldn't believe him even if he was telling the truth.

"I'm right in front of your apartments. Is it a problem to be coming over? What are you hiding?"

"Nothing! Just get over here and tell me." First Link hung up the phone and banged his head against the wall. He had to think of something, and it had to be fast.

Dara pretended to wake up. She looked up at Link and smiled. He smiled back and gave her a small hug. She snuggled him and kissed his neck.

"Did you enjoy your sleep?" Link asked, warmly smiling at her.

Dara nodded and buried her head into his chest. She was so happy. She couldn't believe how things were starting to look up for her. First Link went out of his room and saw that Dara was awake. This made him more nervous to have Ryoma over. If she was asleep, there was a chance for Ryoma to corporate, but now with Dara up, they might start to argue. He whispered a few curse words as he walked up to the couple.

"Hey you two…" First Link couldn't hide them, Dara would just come out of where they would be hiding and demand Ryoma to go. "I need to tell you something.. Um…" They couldn't leave, Ryoma might beat up Link again, and did Dara even know about who did it? It was obvious that Ryoma was the cause of it. "Look, Ryoma is coming over he--" First Link couldn't even finish his sentence.

"What?! Why? He doesn't need to be here while me and Link are here!" She interrupted.

"Dara, please listen." He had to hide them, it was the only way to stay away from the psycho bitch. "Please just go and hide in my room for now, I'll make sure he doesn't stay long, ok?"

Dara was about to protest, but Link kissed her. "Come on Dara, lets listen to First Link." He picked her up and carried her into First Link's room.

Ryoma walked inside the apartment, he knew First Link was hiding something and he wanted to know what it was. He looked around the room, checking to see if there was anything new in the room. Ryoma didn't notice much at first, but then he noticed the first aid kit and had the feeling that Link was brought here.

"So First Link…" Ryoma looked around to find something else, he noticed four new shoes at the front door. "Why is your first aid kit out?"

First Link kept his calm, even though he knew this wasn't going to turn out good. "Well, I had went to the store to buy stuff because I was running out of rubbing alcohol and band aids."

"You bought new shoes too?"

"Huh? Oh, those aren't mine." First Link tried to think of an excuse. "Perverted Link found them in the street and wanted to give them to me."

"Mhm." Ryoma rolled his eyes as he tried to look around for more clues that Link was here. He then remembered something. "I left one of my tennis rackets here, can I go and get it?"

First Link swallowed hard. He knew where he was going. "I doubt its going to be in my room, Ryoma." He tried to joke around. "What are you? Gay for going into my room?"

Ryoma now knew he was hiding something, for First Link's "joke" was just horrible. And if it was good at all, then you could hear Perverted Link laugh even if he was miles away. Ryoma ignored him and headed towards his bedroom. Link heard the foot steps and looked around for a way to escape. Sadly though, there was none. First Link's window didn't have any kind of thing for them to hold onto or stand on. There was no way to hide unless they went into the closet or under the bed, but that was too obvious. Link mumbled curse words to himself as Dara looked at him weird. The sound of the door knob being turned made Dara realize what Link was trying to do. They looked at each other, expecting the bitch to bring hell. Ryoma entered the room and became filled with anger. Not only was his best friend lying to him about what was actually going on, but his best friend had helped the "enemy". He turned to First Link and gave him a deep, long glare.

"Why didn't you tell me about this dumbass being here?" Ryoma hissed, he was beyond pissed. He never thought his best friend would lie to him like this, he never thought that First Link would be friend the bad guy.

"Ryoma, he's not a dumbass." First Link knew that wouldn't help if that was the first thing he told to Ryoma. "He is here because you had to beat the shit out of him. He was in pretty bad shape, I'm surprised you didn't even bother with trying to kill him." Ryoma continued to glare. "Look, Ryoma, just leave him alone, ok? He's not the bad guy as you and Perverted Link keep on saying."

Ryoma wouldn't listen though. He was so stubborn, he was much more stubborn then a horse. Which might be why so many people never liked Ryoma. He is an arrogant, stuck up, stubborn bitch that needed some help. First Link, at first, only became his friend because he felt sorry for him. Some how, he ended up thinking he was cool at times. But First Link would never think of him as "perfect". Like many people, Ryoma had his own little flaws. Ryoma's flaws showed so much though, so it was always impossible for people to see anything good in him. Ryoma's flaw's were showing again, which pissed First Link off a little. He got so annoyed hearing his friend bitch about the stupidest things. This was one of them. He was accusing Link of being a Fierce Deity Link when he didn't even have an actual conversation with him. Ryoma was tempted to beat up Link again, but First Link could sense this. He pulled Ryoma back away from the couple which made him start to struggle and escape from his grip.

"Let go First Link!" Ryoma yelled, still trying to get out.

First Link looked over at the couple. "Well, are you two just going to stand there or are you going to actually go out?"

Link picked up Dara which made her turn extremely red. "Thank you First Link!" He said as he left the building.

Ryoma looked very disappointed, he never thought of his best friend on this planet would actually lie to him. He was mad that First Link housed the couple and helped them, but that wasn't what set him off. Ryoma felt his trust in First Link go down extremely. He was speechless, he was a little heart broken (He's not gay XD Wouldn't you be a little heart broken finding out your best friend lied to you for the first time?), he felt like shit. Ryoma knew he brought this down onto himself, but it still hurt him a lot. Ryoma waited a little bit, so that First Link wouldn't think that he would go after the two, and he quickly got his shoes back on and left the apartment.

First Link didn't bother trying to stop him, he knew, or so he thought, that this would go away quickly and everything would be forgotten. He sighed to himself and sat down on his couch. There hadn't been this much drama in so long, so he wasn't use to all this. He went back to his dull book, hoping to get some kind of enjoyment out of it.

Link's body was killing him still. His bruises and sprained ankle weren't helping him at all, they still ached and were begging for him to stop moving around so much. Link didn't want to listen though. Dara couldn't really sense this, because she was still flustered. Link ignored his aching pain, as if it didn't exist.

"So… Are we still on for today?" Link asked, as he walked down the sidewalk.

"Are you sure its ok?" She asked worried. "I don't want to get you into worse pain."

Link managed to fake a smile. "Yep! Where would you like to go out to eat?"

Dara didn't buy it though, she could now tell he was in pain. She managed to struggle herself out of his arms, much to her dismay, and put her hands on her hips. "Why didn't you tell me that you were in pain?" She sounded a little hurt.

Link kissed her lips gently and pulled her back into his grip. "I wanted to go on a date with you.." He whispered, trying to keep his cool as he was becoming embarrassed.

"Oh.." Dara turned a dark red, she didn't know that he was intending this to be a date. He made her heart beat faster in her chest. But Dara had to snap out of her embarrassment, she couldn't allow him to go out in a state like this. "We can't go though Link.. I really want to.. But, your hurt and I don't think it would be that fun if you were hurt." She gave him a small kiss and smiled. "How about you come over to my place and we can eat there?"

Link nodded and took her hand. She rested her head on his arm as they walked back to her place. The walk was peaceful, even though it was filled with silence. They had pleasant time together, and they expected it to stay that way.

Well, things don't turn out how you want them to.


	12. Chapter 12

The walk to Dara's house was really nice, this made Dara love Link even more. She loved being near him, she loved how he wasn't using her for anything at all. Dara was beyond happy, as was Link. But that happiness wouldn't last for very long. When they arrived, she noticed that her door was unlocked, which she found odd, but thought that she must of left it unlock yesterday morning. Link noticed her not using the key and became confused.

"Do you always leave your door unlocked?" Link asked.

"No, I never do actually." She responded, opening the door. "But I must of left it unlock yesterday morning."

Link went a head of her, worried that someone had broken in. Dara sighed, wrapping her small arms around his waist. "Don't worry, no one has broken in." She pulled him into a small kiss which was now becoming passionate.

Link pulled her into his chest as his tongue began to enter her mouth. Dara moaned slightly as she felt this and pushed him into the closest chair. She sat in his lap and gave him a seductive smile. She untied his tie while licking his neck with her soaked tongue. Link tried to not moan, he didn't think it was the right time to do it yet. Once she had removed his tie she tied his wrist together and went back to kissing him. Her hand moved upwards into his shirt and she felt all around his chest. They both forgot about Link being injured. Dara's thumb felt around his erected nipple and pressed down on it. Link moaned very quietly as he felt this. Dara pulled away to get some more air.

"Want more?" She panted, but her voice was still very seductive.

Link nodded, panting slightly. She forced her tongue back down his throat and began to explore around in his mouth. His body jumped a little bit. He also began to play around with her tongue. Dara began to pinch his nipple and with her other hand, she glided her fingers over his crotch, feeling his throbbing cock beat against his clothing just a little.

"Somebody's excited.." She teased.

"I bet your excited too." Link squirmed around a little as he felt her fingers move around.

Dara smirked. "I'd let you feel my pussy, since I know you really want to play with it, but I don't think this is the right time right now."

Link frowned, pretending to be upset. But Dara didn't fall for it, she could tell that he was faking it. She forced her lips onto his again and violently kissed him. Link tried to not kiss back, but the temptation was getting to him. He kissed her back, but it wasn't as violent. The moment was getting much more erotic for the two of them, but it wouldn't last for very long.

"Dara, what are you doing?" Some random man left her room.

Dara froze as that voice was very familiar to her. No… It couldn't be… She looked up and saw "him". It was Fierce Deity Link. In the flesh, once again. She turned very red and quickly got off of Link. Link was very confused, for he was never even told or showed what this Fierce Deity Link guy looked like. He had no idea who this man was, but it made him a little hurt to see Dara quickly step away from him. Link was beginning to think that she was in a relationship with some man and he never knew it. Link easily escaped the grip that his tie had on him and just watched the two, wondering what would happen. Wondering if Dara will actually notice that he is still here.

"H-hey… What brings you here?" She asked, all nervous, still a very dark red.

"You gave me a key a while back, remember?" He reminded. "Anyways. I came here because I'm sure you heard about my departing from the two weird love birds." Dara nodded. "Well, I thought I would come down here to spend my last month with you. I kind of want to try our relationship out again."

Link thought about this, trying to figure out this puzzle. Try out their relationship again? What does that mean… Link tried to observe them more, hoping to figure this out. Dara was still forgetting Link's existence on the chair that was right behind her. She looked down at her feet, she couldn't believe that her ex, the one she couldn't forget, wanted to be with her again! She felt so happy, she wanted to say yes. But, something was holding her down from saying yes. (She kind of forgot that Link was even born right now)

"Wow… I never thought I would see you again." Dara smiled at him. "I thought you would be out of my life forever, that hurt so much.."

Link felt his heart break. She was thinking about this man? Why? He tried to ignore this heart broken feeling, but he had never experience this before, it was so new and it sucked. Link still watched them though, hoping that she would notice his presence. Fierce Deity Link looked over at Link, confused. Dara didn't notice though, because after she had spoke she went back to looking at the floor. Link looked back at the man, finding him a little creepy.

"You actually want to be my boyfriend again?" She asked, still surprised by this.

He put his focus on Dara. "Yes, I do. I realized I fucked up before, but I have changed." He walked up closer to her and put his arms around her. "I still love you Dara, please forgive me for all the shit I had put you through."

Link felt jealousy, anger, depression, all those horrible emotions. He wanted to just push Fierce Deity Link away from her, he wanted to yell that he was still there. He wanted to demand answers to his questions. But Link couldn't do that, she looked so much happier. He was tempted to leave, but he still wanted to see what would happen. Dara was so happy, she felt like her heart could explode at any moment. Fierce Deity Link lifted up her chin and gave her a small kiss.

At that moment, that very moment, Link's heart completely broke. So this is what a heartbreak was. He didn't and couldn't watch this anymore. Link got up and headed to the door. He couldn't leave just yet, he needed to make Dara know that he saw all of it.

"Hey Dara." Link said to her, they both looked up. Dara felt like complete shit, how long had he been standing there? "Thanks for that wonderful show with your boyfriend. I really enjoyed it." He left the place, not wanting to return after what had just happened.

Dara was tempted to run after him, but Fierce Deity Link grabbed her wrist. "I don't want you to have a thing to do with him." Dara felt some pain in her wrist as he was grabbing harder. "Stay away from people like him, he is just like Ryoma, First Link, and Perverted Link. Useless people that have no reason for existing."

She didn't say anything, she only nodded and sat down, staring blankly at the wall. Wanting him to return.

It was the next day and what a shitty day it was. Link didn't talk to her at all for the whole day, he was too upset and angry to even speak. First Link tried to figure this out, because he could of sworn that they both said that they love each other yesterday, so he had no idea what was wrong. Being curious, First Link went up to Link to ask what was wrong.

"Hey Link, I'm surprised that you haven't spoken to Dara yet." He said, sitting on a desk that was right next to Link. "Did something happen?"

Link didn't look up, he wasn't in the mood to speak. First Link tried to get a better look at him and he noticed that his eyes were very dark at the bottom. Link look exhausted and depressed, and this bothered First Link. He didn't like it when people didn't tell him stuff.

"Why do you look so tired? Did you not get any sleep at all last night?" He asked.

Link just sighed. "No, I didn't."

"Link, you need sleep. It's bad if you don't." First Link wanted to try to ask the same question again. "Why aren't you and Dara talking? Why didn't you get any sleep?"

"Must you ask all these questions?" Link mumbled. He looked up at First Link, thinking whether or not to tell him. He looked back down at his desk, drawing random black squiggles on some notebook paper. "Some guy appeared in her room when I went over. She ignore me the whole time they talked to each other and he asked her out! She didn't really say anything to it… So I thought that maybe I would have a perfect chance. But he kissed her… And she nothing about it."

First Link had an idea of who it was. "What did this man look like? Did he have long white, grayish hair and a face that looked like he had a mask on?"

Link nodded. "Yeah, he did. Do you know him?"

First Link glanced over at Dara who was gathering her stuff together to head home. "Yeah, I do. Link, let me deal with this. It's best if you stay away from him."

"Who is he?"

"It's best if you don't know." First Link didn't want to get Link mixed up in this, there was no reason for that. "Just leave It to me."

"No. Please tell me who this man is." Link demanded.

First Link sighed and headed towards the door. "You'll probably find out sooner or later." With that, he left.

Link and Dara were the only ones left in the room, which was a little awkward. Link was getting ready to leave, but Dara pushed him against the wall. She held onto his waist tightly, tears began to fall from her eyes as she held onto him.

"Link… Please let me explain yesterday.." She cried.

"No, I don't want to hear about it." Link said harshly, he didn't even try to comfort her.

She cried harder at his response, she wanted him to be loving again. "Link please don't be like him, please listen to --" Link forced his lips onto her now salty lips.

They began to kiss each other, he wrapped his strong arms around her tiny waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Their kiss became much more passionate as Link moved his tongue more into her mouth. They played around in each others mouths as they kissed, he pushed her body against the wall gently and got a little bit more violent with her. He began to grope her breast very hard, causing her to cry out in pleasure. He continued to grab her tender breast, as Dara was becoming more and more submissive. She began to get that tingling feeling again down in her lower regions and felt some of the delicious substance soak her panties. Link's cock was beating inside his boxers, he was dying to be inside of her, but he wanted to wait. He loved doing foreplay on her, she always gave in to him so quickly. His hands found their way down to her soaking panties, he smirked as he felt around her pussy, making her much more excited. Link pulled away from the kiss, so that they could get some air.

"Enjoying this babe?" He asked, moving his fingers into her panties.

"Mhm.." She moaned slightly as she felt his fingers barely touching her skin.

"Do you want more?" Link began to suck on her neck, leaving his mark onto her neck.

Dara moaned louder as she felt his lips suck into her neck. "Yes…!" She cried.

Link continued sucking onto her neck, licking the hickey as he sucked. Dara felt a little pain, but there was much more pleasure then pain so she was completely satisfied. He began to rub her erected clit and he felt the sticky substance instantly pour out of her, drenching his fingers. Dara held onto his clothing as he pleased her. Right when Link was about to finger her, there was a loud crash which made them both completely stop with what they were doing.

"Oww.." Said whatever had fallen.

Dara was frightened to death, while Link went over to see what it was that had crashed. It was the same man from the restaurant! Dark Link. Link grew a little nervous, this man had something about him that Link just hated with a passion, but he couldn't quiet put his finger on it. Dark Link looked up at the two intimate students and smirked.

"Well well well… Look at what we got here." He stood back up and gave Dara a look which made her know what he was planning to do. "Did the little love birds have a fun moment?" He laughed as he stepped closer to Dara. "Your going to be in trouble, miss Dara."

Link pushed Dark Link up against the wall, he was very pissed off. Today and yesterday just were not his day, and he was sick and tired of everything that seemed to be going good become total shit. Dark Link only laugh and just pushed Link away.

"How stupid can you get, blondey?" Dark Link slammed him against the wall and began to crush his throat. "I warned you about this, didn't I?" He chuckled. "I suppose not. Well, Fierce Deity Link is back to claim his princess. And what will Dara's comfort zone do about it?" He pressed his fingers more onto Link's throat. Dara was waiting for him to fight back, but he did nothing. "Fierce Deity Link will do anything for his princess, will you be up for the challenge? It will mean that he will go to the principal or get his gang to go after you. Whatever it takes to win her back."

Dark Link let go of Link's throat and threw him onto the ground. "Which by the way," Dark Link looked down at him and smiled a creepy grin. "I am part of his gang, so if it means getting you out of the way to make my leader happy, I shall do it."

Link briefly kicked him in the crotch and tripped him onto the ground. He slammed his foot into Dark Link's gut and ran over to Dara. He gave her a smile and picked her up. Dara turned a bright red as she was being held wedding style once again by this man that she loved so much. He ran out of the class room quickly, and found a hiding place that would last them for now. Dara and Link hid in a empty closet, that hopefully Dark Link wouldn't find.

Dark Dara ran into the class room and found her boyfriend liing down on the dirty floor holding onto his man hood. She rolled her eyes and bent down on her knees so they could meet eye to eye.

"Dark…" She was trying to not laugh at the scene. "What are you doing?"

"Baby! It's not funny!" He cried in pain, Link barely kicked him but it hurt so bad. "Aaah! My cock hurts so bad.."

Dark Dara rolled her eyes and stood back up. "Get over it, you can be such a pussy sometimes." She looked around. "Where are the idiots?"

It took him a minute to respond, but he finally was able to sit up straight with out feeling any pain. "They ran out.. I have no idea where they might be at." He attempted at standing up but sat back down for it shot some pain in his body as he tried to stand. "Ugh.. They couldn't of gotten far though, for they just left and you know how big this school is."

Dark Dara pulled Dark Link into a deep, passionate kiss and began to head out of the classroom. "I'll deal with them hun, you just stay here and try to heal your man hood. I'm going to want please it tonight." She gave him a seductive smile. "Have fun!"

And with that, she ran off, looking for the two not suppose to be love birds.


	13. Chapter 13

Ok. I think I should of mentioned this before, but I kind of didn't think about it. Someone asked if Link had multiple personalities. And the answer is no. These characters and their personalities come from mine and my girlfriends RP. Yes, we RP. So characters like First Link or Fierce Deity Link are all different characters. I also got asked about why they aren't in Hyrule. Again, the RP's take place in Japan. Or most times they do, and so this story is taking place in Japan. It is a little difficult to explain since it'd be easier to understand if you knew me or her, so I'm sorry. This is the best I can do. Thank you for the reviews though I was really surprised and happy to receive them.

Zelda people belong to Nintendo

Dara belongs to my girlfriend

--

Dark Dara continued to walk around, still having no luck at finding the two. She sighed as her feet were killing her. She was looking for a whole hour and still no luck. She was hoping Dark Link would come out of no where and try to help, but she knew that wouldn't probably happen. It was pitch black now. Shadows formed on the school floors as near by street lights turned on. Crickets could be slightly heard as their chirping slowly drifted away along with the light that once filled the sky. Now things were going to get harder. It was too dark to see anything and the street lights from outside weren't any help. Dark Dara assumed they would of been in a abandoned class room, but it look like that wasn't the case. She looked in all the class rooms and looked on all the floors. No luck. Like Dark Link had said earlier, there was no way that they could of gotten off of school grounds so quickly. She continued to look for the two, just wanting to get this over with.

The closet was crowded and filled with various cleaning supplies. Link knew that they would be found soon, so he had to think quickly about how to get off of school grounds. Dara was a dark red, her head was in his chest and she could feel his warmth welcoming her. She snuggled and began to slowly doze off. Today had been way too long and she just wanted to stay in the closet with him for the night. Link looked down at the sleepy Dara and smiled slightly. She was just too cute for words. His anger and heart ache that Dara gave him was now slowly drifting away. She knew how to make him happy again which made him smile more. Link put his arms around her and went back to his thoughts of escape. The only way they could escape was to risk it and run off. But who knows what was waiting outside of the closet door, and what would happen if it turned out to be Dark Link? Link looked up at the ceiling, realizing that there were no tiles for them to break through. They might just have to stay there for the night. Link mumbled to himself as he really didn't want to sleep in a crowded closet. Dara drifted off into dream land as Link thought to himself. She clenched onto his clothing and laid her head gently into his chest. He pulled her closer as he leaned up against the wall. He slid down the wall, begging to also drift into a peaceful sleep.

It was morning now. The sun was rising right above the school's roof. Birds chirped happily as the sun rose. Dark Dara and Dark Link gave up on finding the two and ended up going home. Link and Dara, however, were still peacefully sleeping in each others warmth. The sun's light peeked under the doors cracks which shot into Link's eyes. He moaned as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. The building was still quiet, so school had not started yet. Link gently shook Dara and she woke up, groaning as she was being wakened.

"Ugh… What time is it?" Dara asked, feeling the light strike her eyes.

"I'm not sure.." Link pulled out his beat up cell phone. "It's six…" He yawned, stretching his body.

"Six? Can we please go back to bed…" Dara cried, really not wanting to wake up from her nice sleep.

"Dara we can't…We will get in trouble if we are found here."

She pouted and stood up, stretching a little. Dara felt so exhausted and her body was so sore because of being in a weird sleeping position. Link also stood up and pulled her into a surprise morning kiss. Her eyes widened as she felt his lips please hers, and her face began to heat up. Link pulled away from it and gave her a warming smile. Her beating heart melted as she looked up at him. Her throat was now a little dry because of her being so embarrassed and surprised. Link pulled her into a small, warm embrace.

"Shall we get ready for school, my love?" He whispered.

Dara turned even more red. "My love"? She never dreamed that he would give her a pet name! It made her so happy though. Words couldn't describe how much she adored him calling her that. She gave him a small nod and they headed out of the closet and into the welcoming sunlight that lit around the school's halls.

It was much later now, around three o'clock. Dara wasn't looking forward to returning to Fierce Deity Link while Link didn't want to even leave her presence now. The both sighed sadly as they knew they had no choice. Link was putting on his street shoes as Dara was putting the random love letters she received in her bag. Link and Dara glanced over at each other, missing each other even though they were right across from each other. She knew she couldn't get too affectionate now, what if Fierce Deity Link came by for surprise? She gave Link a weak and apagogic smile and headed home. Link frowned a little as she left. He missed her too much, and hated how she gave in this man to easily. As Link was about to head home himself, First Link ran up to him and pulled at his uniform. Link looked down and saw First Link giving him a smile.

"Hey Link! Want to hang out?" First Link asked, being very cheery.

"Uh… Sure." Link said, wondering what was making First Link so happy.

First Link smiled more and tried to think of something to do. Many places would be crowded with busy students, so there wasn't much places to go.

"How about we stay here until places calm down a little, ok?" He suggested.

Link nodded and they sat down on the nearest bench. Link didn't know how to start a conversation with First Link, he wasn't sure what First Link liked talking about and he didn't know much about him. First Link was also having the same problem, he never was good with conversation. Only with people he knew, even then things would get a little awkward and he would insult without realizing it. He wanted to know how things went between Link and Dara and if they had kissed and made up, but he didn't want to bring it up if they were still in a argument.

"So… What made you want to hang out with me all of a sudden?" Link asked, staring out into nothing.

First Link looked up then looked back down a little embarrassed. "Well, if you and Dara are to date then I think it would only be right for us to become friends. Or at least acquaintances." He messed with his uniforms shirt. "Even if you two don't get together, it still would be kind of cool to get to know you. I don't have many friends, mainly because everyone thinks of me as a nerd."

Link was a bit shocked by this. His only friend was Dara and now someone else wanted to become his friend. It made him happy knowing that friends could actually exist. He leaned back on the bench, thinking about how everything was going so far in his very few days of being at Seigaku. Things had been so bumpy so far, Link wondered if they were going to stay like that. He was honestly a little tired of this whole Fierce Deity Link drama.

"Are you two going to date?" First Link asked, wondering why there was a sudden silence.

Link snapped out of his thoughts. "Sorry, I was just thinking was all. Sorry for being so rude. Um.. I'm not too sure. She seems to be all over this guy. Why won't you tell me who he is?"

First Link knew that would be asked. "It's obvious who it is. I won't tell you because its best if you stay out of it."

"Is this guy Fierce Deity Link?" Link asked, knowing what the answer was. "Because for some odd reason some people who are apart of his gang came after Dara and I."

He swallowed hard. Link was apart of this whole drama now and there was no way to escape it. "Yes, that's the guy."

"Can you tell me about him? I'd like to know more about this guy who seems to have complete control over Dara."

First Link sighed. "Fine. Fierce Deity Link is Dara's ex boyfriend. He use to be so friendly towards people, which is was made Dara fall in love with him. They were very good friends back in middle school and were up until last year. They began to date when high school started." First Link hated remembering this, it was just so stupid how things ended up and it frustrated him. "For some reason, he was slowly starting to change. He because more and more short tempered and became possessive of Dara. He always got the two of them in trouble, which never was a good thing. But the teachers and old principal did nothing about it."

"Old principal? What happened to them?" Link asked confused.

"She died somehow, no one ever figured it out." First Link rubbed the back of his head as he spoke. "Anyways, so then we got this new principal almost right away. He was a total dick and ruined a lot of students futures. This didn't stop Fierce though, instead this made him try harder to get into trouble. Dara wanted to leave him, but she couldn't, she said she was too in love with him to do so. I never understood what kept her so attracted to him, we was such a dick to everyone. He insulted her quiet a lot too and always pestered her about "loving" him. Dara did believe in abstinence at the time, so she always refused it. But it pissed him off very much, so he tried multiple times to "convince" her. Luckily he always gave up."

Link felt anger enter his body as he listened. How fucked up could this man be? First Link noticed this and sighed. He knew this would happen if he told, which is why he didn't want to. But he supposed it was a good thing he was telling him instead of Dara or someone else. They would never be able to convince him to calm down.

"Calm down Link, nothing ever happened." First Link gave him a fake smile. It was true, nothing ever did happen. He just forced her into a make out and that was it. Talking about everything made First Link feel a little bad for how things went for Dara. "Anyways, so Dara always forgave him. She was so naïve back then. I'm not too sure about now. The principal hated Fierce with a passion, he always would find some way to piss him off. Well, the day came when Fierce was expelled from school. This did not go too well at all. Fierce convinced Dara to stop going to school so much, which you know is not a good thing to do. Ryoma is someone who hates and refuses to be friends with someone if they do something unmoral. I guess skipping school was considered unmoral to him because he refused to talk to her any more."

First Link took a deep breath. "Ryoma and her did this silent thing for about a month. Then Perverted Link made a very stupid comment which caused a burning hatred between Dara and Ryoma to spark and ever since then they always argue if in each others presence. Ryoma just hates to worry, so he pushes people away if they are doing something horrible. This is why he tried to get Perverted Link and I to stop being friends with her. He didn't want us to get worried either and he didn't want to be apart of this anymore. Well, this hurt Dara a lot when she found this out and I guess she tried to talk to Fierce about it. That didn't go well, he went to all three of us and beat us almost to death."

Link couldn't believe that Dara even allowed this to happen. His heart sank as he listened, she must of really loved this guy for her to never even consider leaving him. He was such a horrible boyfriend, he was a bastard that deserved all this stuff to happen to him.

"Dara did nothing about it. She was afraid of displeasing him. I kind of snapped and refused to speak to her again. Perverted Link can't and never can leave her alone. He didn't and doesn't care about all that stuff. He says that it was in the past and to move on. But the reason why I didn't want to even try to get to know her again, the reason why Ryoma tried to keep you two away from each other was because we knew he would come back." First Link stared off into the distance, watching two birds look for food in the shady tree. "Ryoma hates you. He thinks you will be just like Fierce. This is really the main reason why he would beat you up or try to push you two away. I had that feeling at first, but it went away quickly after I spoke with you. You obviously would be a good boyfriend to her. And she needs and deserves that."

Link turned a little red after being complement, he didn't expect to hear that. It made him happy knowing that at least someone approves of the two of them.

"What happened to Fierce? Well, he was eventually forced to move very far away. So we never heard from him again. Dara and him never really officially broke up, since he left so suddenly. So that might be why she can't get over him so easily. Because she believes that they are still together."

"Who is Dark Link and Dark Dara?" Link asked, he really wanted to know who these two random people were.

"They were Fierce's friends, he had a small gang back then. They weren't any threat, but then after all this those two became active in Dara's life and wanted to destroy her love life. I guess Fierce still loves her, which is why they interfered with you two."

All of this info that he wanted to know, it was finally given to him. It made him feel a little relived not having to make Dara upset by asking. This info was horrible though, but it was better then what he had originally thought. One question came to his mind though.

"Do you think she will ever get over him?" Link was hoping for a yes, but he didn't expect to hear it.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not too sure. I would imagine she would always have some love for him, but maybe one day she won't think of him. If she did, then she wouldn't regret anything."

Link got a satisfied answer, and that was all he needed. "Hey, lets go out to eat now, ok?" First Link cheered, hoping that this dreadful topic will go away.

Link nodded and the two headed off to a near by restaurant.

Dara returned home after taking the long route to think about everything. She had been so lost in thought, thinking about Link and then Fierce Deity Link. She didn't know who to choose, it was too hard for her. Her feelings for Fierce sparked up again which was something she never expected. She had fell hard for Link, which was something she was kind of hoping never would of happened. She use to think he was so annoying, because he was the new kid and knew nothing. She sighed to herself, wondering why she had let herself get so close to him. Fierce had promised to see her again, and that he would come back so they could be together. But she assumed that after she actually talked to Link, Fierce wouldn't be coming back. Of course she had to think wrong though. Dara kicked a small rock that was in her way as she walked. Things just weren't going well. She didn't know who pick as her possible boyfriend. Link was so amazing, he was very sweet to her and he attempted at trying to make her happy. Which he succeeded. Not to mention, he was very good looking. The hottest guy she had ever seen.

Then there was Fierce, he was a total dick to her. But he was at least honest about things. He had been there for her through a lot of stuff and he knew her better than anyone. He was good looking, just that mask pissed her off. It was obvious Link was the best choice, but she can't just throw herself at him. She isn't even she if he still loves her! After this whole thing, and him being very pissed off, his feelings could of changed. Then again, he did call her love, so maybe her feelings hadn't changed at all.

Dara found herself in front of her apartment door, she sighed once again, not wanting to see anyone. She knew he would yell at her, she was gone for so long. Dara felt her stomach begin to hurt as she was begging to feel very light headed and like she was going to throw up. She leaned up against the door, clinging onto her aching stomach. What a wonderful thing to be feeling after all her thoughts. Fierce Deity Link began to open up the door, after hearing something press against it. He found Dara who look like she was about to pass out. Fierce Deity Link quickly picked her up and dialed the number for the doctor.


End file.
